Magical Mischief Makers
by Katie Bell
Summary: The adventures of the MWPP generation at Hogwarts
1. The Sorting Hat's Tale

# Magical Mischief Makers

Prologue – The Sorting Hat's Tale

I'm the Sorting hat.I have a very important job; to put every student into his or her proper House here at Hogwarts. It's not as easy as you might think.But I do enjoy it, it gives me a chance to get out of the headmaster's office.

Take –oh, what year was it? 1970? 1972?I'm not sure.But I remember the Sorting.The students are always terrified, even though they try not to show it.That year, whichever it was, I was anxious to do an especially good job.You see –I'm getting up there in years, and I'm not too pretty anymore.But I know that I'm the smartest hat that anyone could ask for.I just wanted to prove it to Dumbledore.So I decided that every choice was going to be just perfect. None of that 'Well, I guess…" business that I tried a few years back.

The first student was a young girl, "Anderson, Jenny."She was very scared when she put me on.I assured her that everything would be fine and considered her mind.She was a bit timid, but I thought seven years here would cure that, for she had a brave heart.She had a nice mind, but nothing too spectacular, and was a generally decent human being. "Gryffindor," I decided, and was well pleased with my choice.

Next was "Bentley, Thomas," a fine young man with a keen wit.Him I made a Ravenclaw.The next student was also a boy; "Black, Sirius."Black was mischievous as I've ever seen them, but not a malicious mischief; he was very daring.And he was intelligent, no question of that.I decided that Gryffindor would be the proper place for him and sent him off looking very pleased with himself.

After that it was smooth sailing for a long time.When I got to "Lupin, Remus," though, I had a bit of a tough time.The boy was smart, well mannered, considerate, loyal, chivalrous and friendly.If he'd been anyone else I'd have placed him in Gryffindor right off the bat.But he was a werewolf.Not that I have anything against werewolves; I'd just never encountered one before.But I'd heard lots about them, and for a moment I considered Slytherin.Remus must have heard me, for his spirits sank.I knew then that he himself expected not to be put in Gryffindor, though he hoped for it with all his heart."Gryffindor," I called, to my surprise, perhaps, as well as his.But when someone wants it that much, what's a hat to do?

"Malfoy, Elaida," was next.I had sorted her older brother a few years back, Sorted him right into Slytherin.I paused for a moment with Elaida, for she wasn't quite as sour as most girls who go to Slytherin.But I decided that would be the best House for her after all, and she didn't seem unhappy about that.I followed with, "McKinnon, Thomas," who I sent to Hufflepuff.

I just zipped along until I came to "Pettigrew, Peter."Then I had more problems.Peter was a nervous, scared little boy.He wasn't very brave, or very smart.I didn't think he was particularly loyal, and cunning…. I didn't think so.He gave me a hard time.Finally, I put him in Gryffindor, but I had my doubts.The next boy was no trouble at all. "Potter, James," was a Gryffindor through and through.Another intelligent and mischievous boy – I thought there might be interesting things happening soon, between him and Black.But I'm just a hat, and what I learn from the students is in strictest confidence.

"Redack, Naomi," became a Hufflepuff, and then it was time for "Snape, Severus."Snape wasn't really a bad sort, but he had a bitter streak in him already.He was extremely intelligent, though.I knew he'd do well.I made him a Slytherin.

"Sorenson, Elsie," became a Gryffindor, and "Tanly, Erin," a Ravenclaw.Next came "Vance, Lily." She was a bright and cheerful girl, eager to prove herself.With a nimble mind like hers, I didn't think she'd have much trouble.She went to Gryffindor quickly.

Now I was almost done."Weasley, Bilius," joined his older brother Arthur in Gryffindor."Zabini, Darin," was the last student.He went to Slytherin.

As I was taken out, I felt that I had done an excellent job sorting this year._We'll see what they make of themselves,_ I thought.Now it was time for me to have another long nap.

There, what did you think?The beginning of a new story from me!Yes, I know what you're probably thinking 'Another fifteen part story?'Well, possibly – I'm not sure.Why don't we wait and see?

**Disclaimer: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily, and anyone else mentioned in the _Harry Potter_ books are property of J K Rowling and her publishers.The rest of them are people I invented; please don't take without asking –although I can't imagine anyone actually wanting these people.**

**Let me know what you think!**

** **

**_This series approved by the League of Pettigrew Haters_**

**_ _**

**_ _**


	2. Getting to Know You

# Magical Mischief Makers Part Two:

# Getting to Know You

Sunlight shone in the window of the girls' dormitory.Slowly, five sleepy first years opened their eyes.

"Oh, good morning," said the first girl to sit up.Her bright red hair sparkled in the sunlight."Who are you?"The other girls laughed.

"We didn't have much of a chance to introduce ourselves last night, did we?" a brown haired girl in the next bed over said."I'm Jenny."

"My name is Lily," the first girl said.

"I'm Elsie," a pretty girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"We're Anna and Sophia Herron," one of the twins said."I'm Anna."

"You'll never keep us straight, but we don't mind," Sophia added.They both had long yellow hair and light blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said."I suppose we should get dressed.It's probably almost breakfast time."The girls dressed hurriedly.Anna and Sophia conversed together, and so the other three girls spent more time getting to know each other.

"I'm from a wizarding family," Jenny said."What about you two?"

"My parents are both wizards," Elsie said."But my big brother's a Squib."

"Oh, that's horrible," Jenny said.

"He is very smart, though, and is at college studying to be a physicist or a physician or something like that.I forget."

"My parents are both Muggles," Lily admitted shyly."So's my older sister."

"It doesn't really matter to me," Jenny assured her."Have you read many books about us?"

"A few," Lily said."Mostly our course books, but I did get one on Hogwarts itself."

"You can get more from the library, I'm sure.They'll tell you everything you need to know about our kind."Jenny smiled.Lily smiled back.

"I thought I could learn everything I need to know from people," she said in a soft tone."I mean, our course books, of course, but I think the best way to learn something is from someone who knows it, not from a book."Jenny stared at her.

"I guess you could see it that way," she said uncertainly."I've never thought of it like that.I did a lot of reading in the past few years, because I haven't been very well.And my parents aren't that young; they like things quiet."

"No brothers or sisters, then?" Elsie asked.

"No, I'm an only child."

"It's never quiet at our house when we're all there.I have four older brothers –two are here, one graduated, and then my other brother, like I said, is at a Muggle school.It's very wild at Christmas when everyone is home."Now finished dressing, the three girls hurried down to the Common Room.A few older students were heading down to breakfast.Lily followed right away, the other two trailing her.The twins were still dressing in the dormitory.

At breakfast, they sat near a few of the first year boys.A dark-haired, dark-eyed boy snickered as Jenny sat down.Immediately she jumped up.

"Ouch!" she said."What was that?"She looked at the seat.A small, pointy rock was lying on the seat."Who did that?"She glared around.Nobody admitted anything.

"It was one of you two, wasn't it?" Lily asked, staring at the boy who had snickered and his neighbor, a boy whose dark hair stuck up here and there.

"Are you all right?" the messy-haired boy asked.

"Yes.I was just startled, I guess," Jenny said.

"I'm James Potter.This is my friend, Sirius Black."The three girls introduced themselves.Jenny glared a little at Sirius, who looked totally unrepentant.

"Do you know each other?" Elsie asked them."I mean outside of Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Sirius said."James' dad brought me up.We're practically brothers.This is Remus."He introduced a pale boy with light-brown hair."We met on the way up here."

"Who else is in our year?" Jenny asked.

"There's that Weasley kid –over with his brother.He says call him Bill.And Peter Pettigrew's the other.The little blond-haired kid at the far end of the table."James pointed.

As they watched, two boys from the Slytherin table came over.They were obviously first years as well, and one of them was definitely the leader.He had greasy black hair and a bit of a sneer.

"That's Severus Snape," James said."Watch out for him."

"You know him?" Lily asked.

"We've met," James said tersely. Snape was speaking to Pettigrew.The six couldn't hear him, because they were at the other end of the table, but Pettigrew went white and looked as if he might cry.

"Hey," James said, getting up and walking over. Sirius followed him."Pick on someone your own size."

"Oh, it's you, Potter," Snape sneered."Should have known you'd be sticking up for the other losers here in the loser House."

"Gryffindor is not a loser House," Sirius growled.

"I've been asking. Gryffindor hasn't won the House cup in ten years.I don't think you'll be changing that."

"Yes, we will," James said."Now go away and leave Peter alone."Snape sniffed, but he moved away.Peter looked up.

"Thank you," he said, his small eyes grateful.And then it was time for class.

The girls almost found themselves liking Sirius, James and Remus by the end of the day, but that changed quickly.The three girls were walking out of the hall after dinner, when the boys came running through, collided with them, and knocked everyone to the ground.After a lot of confused noise and struggling, everyone managed to get standing.Suddenly, in burst Filch.

"Aha!" he said, pointing to the six young Gryffindors."You! All of you to my office, at once!"

"But we didn't do anything!" Elsie protested.

" 'But we didn't do anything,'" Filch mocked."I've heard that so many times I could spit.Come on."And he marched them off.The boys kept their eyes on the floor the whole way.

"Now," Filch said as he seated himself at his desk, "You planted a very large Dungbomb in Professor Binns' classroom.Don't deny it; you were the only ones who had the chance, I know.I realize it's your first day here.You may not know how this school works.So to make sure that you remember that is against the rules, you all have detention.Tonight."

"But, sir," Lily protested, "It wasn't us!"

"No, sir, it wasn't." James agreed.

"Silence!" roared Filch."You three boys will scrub the trophy room.And you girls will be washing all the dishes in the kitchen.And I don't care what spells you know – no magic!"And he made them march off right them.

Hours later, Lily, Jenny and Elsie collapsed into bed.

"That was so unfair," Elsie complained.

"We'd better stay far away from those boys," Jenny agreed.

"But they did try to explain," Lily said.

"James did," Jenny agreed."But that Sirius!First this morning, now this.I'm going to try to avoid him most of all."

"Good idea," Elsie said."But if we avoid them, we'll be fine."

"Look, James, I'm really sorry," Sirius said."I thought it would be fun to upset that boring ghost.It might have made him more interesting."

"Well, next time make sure Filch isn't anywhere near," Remus grumbled."I never want to see a trophy again."

"Unless we win one," Sirius grinned."I don't think we'll have to scrub them any more after that.It would be kind of perverse."

"Well, we sure got ourselves into trouble," James mused."And the girls too."

"I'm really sorry about that," Sirius admitted."I don't mind so much for me.But when other people get in trouble for what I do, it bugs me."

"Thanks for leaving me out," Peter said.He'd just woken up.Bill was still snoozing."I won't mind if you leave me out of things where you can get into trouble."

"Fine," Sirius said."And when we do cool things we'll leave you out then, too."

"Now, Sirius," James said.

"Well, if he doesn't want to take the risks," Sirius began hotly.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Remus asked."I'd love to."

"Even if we get detention again?" James asked.

"Yes.Detention isn't as bad –as some things."An odd shiver passed over his face."And I'd love to have real friends."

"Didn't have any at home, huh?Only wizard in the village, something like that?Or were you just unpopular?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you know how people are sometimes," Remus said vaguely.

"Well, we like him, don't we Sirius?" James glanced at his friend.

"Sure we do.Nice to have you along."And the boys dropped off to sleep.

Gryffindor had Potions with the Slytherins on Thursdays after lunch.There were ten students from each House; they worked in pairs.Sirius and James teamed up right away.The Herron twins did everything together.Lily and Jenny arranged to work together, and Elsie teamed with Bilius –or Bill, as he told everyone over and over again to call him – at a nearby cauldron.The Slytherins paired together quickly, leaving Remus and Peter to work together.

Well, that was nearly a disaster.Remus was a very intelligent boy, but he really wasn't much of a potion brewer, and Peter caused havoc simply by living.Professor Circe was at her wits' end with them.

"I know you boys have trouble in here," she said one afternoon in late October, "But this is ridiculous!"Peter had just dissolved half of his robe with what was supposed to be a simple Lethe draught.Remus looked haggard."Remus, you're asleep on your feet!Didn't you get any rest last night?"

"He's been sick," James volunteered."He was in the hospital wing for a couple days, he just got back."

"Oh," she said."Well, I suppose… why don't you work with Snape, Peter, and Remus can work with Darin?"She smiled.Everyone else groaned internally.Snape was the best student in the class; everyone knew it.He'd certainly made sure that they knew.Darin was middle of the class, but far better than Peter.Snape scowled darkly.Peter gave a weak smile and moved his ingredients.

"No, you idiot!" Snape said ten minutes later."No wonder you melted your robe.One bat wing, three moths, not the other way around!"Peter tossed something in.Smoke started coming out of the cauldron.Suddenly, it exploded, showering potion all over students, mostly Slytherins.Shrieks, howls, and curses filled the air as people began to scratch furiously.

"What an itching powder!" Sirius whispered gleefully."I've got the list of what went into it, we can make it again."James peered at the parchment his friend was holding out.

"Dragon's blood, beetle eyes, spider legs, bat's wings, moths – one Filibuster's Firework!He didn't put that in!"

"No, I did when it started smoking," Sirius laughed."Why else bother to carry them around?It was rather fabulous."

"True," James allowed."Oh, look at Snape!"The Slytherin boy was trying his best to keep his dignity, but he had been soaked by the solution.He finally gave up and ran from the room.

"Where did Severus go?" Circe asked."Oh, dear.Everyone, you are excused.Go get changed."There was a frantic rush for the door.Sirius, James and Remus followed everyone else.They'd managed not to get soaked.

"I suppose you think this is funny?"They turned to see an irate pair facing them.Lily and Jenny were covered in bright red blotches.They kept scratching themselves.

"Us?" James acted innocent."We had nothing to do with it."

"Right," Jenny said."I'm not an idiot.You're involved in every bit of mischief that goes on at this school!"

"Isn't it great?" Sirius asked happily.

"Moderation is a word you boys should learn," Lily said."What point do these pranks have?Are you causing havoc for the sheer joy of it?It doesn't seem to be helping anyone."

"It brightens peoples' days," Remus suggested. "People like me."

"How about people like Snape?" Lily asked."If he wasn't your enemy before Hogwarts, he is now.Practically every prank you pull gets him."

"And us!" Jenny added indignantly."Do you really hate us?Look what you've done this time!And last time, with the frogs –we still haven't finished cleaning up that.And the chess set prank, and the biting teacup, and the hot-pepper-sauce-filled chocolate frogs, and the-"

"Okay, Jenny, they know what they've done," Lily said."Let's go."They marched off.

"Gee," Remus said."I didn't know that they were that upset."

"I guess we're successes," Sirius chimed in.

"Oh, shut up!" James and Remus yelled together.

"Sirius, your pranks have gotten us into more trouble," Remus began."I don't know why you don't ever think first."

"But haven't we had some fun?" Sirius asked."Like today.That was funny!"

"Yes," James admitted."It was fun.But the girls were right, too.Maybe we should try to think before we play these jokes.Sometimes."

"Sometimes," Sirius conceded."But if I see an opportunity like today…"

"We should apologize to Lily and Jenny," Remus suggested."They looked horrible.You must have really soaked them, Sirius."

"I didn't mean to," he said."But I guess we can try."The boys walked quietly back to the common room.At this time of day, it was usually deserted because everyone was in classes.Today, of course, the first years were there.Peter and Bill headed up immediately to get changed.The other three looked around.Lily and Jenny were sitting together in chairs near the fireplace.James nodded to Sirius, who cleared his throat.The girls looked up.

"Um, where's your other friends?" he asked.

"Elsie had to go to the hospital wing for something to make her stop itching," Jenny snapped."And the twins are still changing."

"Well, um, I, that is, we wanted to –but I guess it was my fault, not James'..."

"Sirius, what are you trying to say?" Lily asked patiently.

"I'm sorry for soaking you with that stuff.I really didn't mean to get you girls, just Snape…"

"So you're sorry that your prank got us, not that you pulled a prank?" Lily asked.

"That's about right," Sirius said.

"Well, that's ridiculous!" Jenny said."You boys are so –so full of it!"

"Look, I said I was sorry," he said irritably."Are you going to forgive me or not?"

"All right, Jenny, we don't need to make him say it over and over again," Lily told her friend. "We accept your apology."

"Great!" Sirius said."I've got to put my stuff away."He ran off, James following him.Remus glanced after them, then turned back to the girls.

"Sirius – Sirius is just a little- oh, I don't know what you'd call it."

"Headstrong?" Jenny suggested."Pesky? Thoughtless? Careless? Rash?"

"He just doesn't take life seriously," Remus said."But he and James are –they're the best friends I've ever had.He really doesn't mean any harm to anyone."

"Except maybe Snape," Lily suggested."But I understand what you're saying."

"I just think we should all be friends," Remus said.

"'All be friends,'" Jenny repeated."I don't understand how you can be friends with someone like Sirius."

"More like how can someone like him be friends with someone like me," Remus said in a very low voice, so low the girls weren't quite sure what he'd said."Just give him a chance, okay?"

"I'll try," Lily promised.

"I don't see why we should," Jenny started.Lily shot her a glance."Oh, very well.I'll give him one chance.If he messes that up, I'll make him sorry."Remus grinned and went off to change.Lily stared at Jenny.

"You've changed a lot in the past few months," she said."You were all shy at first, and now you've got quite a temper."

"That's just because I'm feeling comfortable here," Jenny replied."I'm still terrified inside of lots of things.The temper is just a way to hide that.But I really don't see why we need to be friends with those boys."

"I just think they're worthwhile people," Lily said."Very nice."

"Oh, so that's it," Jenny teased."You've got a crush on one of them.Which one?Not Remus, I think.Sirius?Or James?"

"Oh, shut up," Lily said crossly.Jenny burst into laughter."It's –oh, stop it!"She joined in the laughing.

Laugher rang frequently in the common room after that.True to their word, the girls did give Sirius another chance, and Lily found herself drawn into the boys' circle quickly enough.Jenny held out a while, but when she discovered that Sirius had a passion for wizard chess matching her own, she gave up.It was a rare night that the two of them weren't bent over a board together, fighting tooth and nail for victory.Usually, Elsie and Peter would be studying together, sometimes with Remus; it took them longer to finish their assignments.Remus was an excellent student, but he kept falling behind from missing classes because of illness or other difficulties.

"Okay, Sirius, that's checkmate," Jenny said."Twice in a row!"The chessmen kept yelling at them, but they ignored the pieces.

"Girls are the best!" Jenny's queen yelled.

"Oh yeah?Then how come I captured halfway in?" an enemy rook asked.

"Well, I beat you three times before that." Sirius retorted."Remus, why don't you play me now?"

"I have to finish this essay," Remus said."Sorry."

"What about tomorrow?" Sirius pressed. 

"Uh, no, I don't think so.Maybe some other time."Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Tell you what," Jenny grinned, "I'll spot you three pawns.Maybe then you can win."

"Hey!" her pawns yelled."We all want to play!"

"We take them out fast enough," Sirius' knights said pompously.

"I don't need that!" Sirius howled.He grabbed a pillow from the chair behind him and whacked Jenny.

"Lily!Help!"She giggled, grabbing her own pillow and smacking Sirius on the head.Lily seized a pillow and was about to help Jenny when James hit her from behind with a pillow of his own.

"Please, guys, I'm trying to study!" Peter pleaded.Sirius laughed and pulled away his books.

"All work and no play make Peter a dull boy," he said playfully."Get the girls!"A few older students glanced over at the wild first years.

"Oh, it's Black and Potter again," Arthur Weasley commented to his friend Molly."Always something with them."

"I'm trying to study here!" a fifth year girl yelled."Please be quiet!"

"All right, what's going on here?"The first years looked up to see Andrew Smith, the Head Boy, standing over them."Just a pillow fight, eh?Well, glad to see everyone having fun, but people are trying to study.Why don't you play something quieter?"

"Like what?" James asked.

"Solitaire?" Peter offered."Dad says it's a really cool game,- actually, he said it was 'groovy', whatever that means, something Muggle, I think – but I don't know how to play.Mum thought I should learn wizard games, not Muggle ones, even if I am a halfblood, and so I-"

"Cards? We haven't got any cards except for James' exploding snap," Sirius broke in."We'll just have to play another game of chess, Jenny."

"You ready to be beat again?" she asked, grinning."Hey, Lily, why don't you and James get another set and I'll show you how to play double chess.Four players, two boards, two sets of pieces.It's great fun.Muggles call it 'bughouse' for some reason, but my dad taught me and he just calls it double chess."

"I'm not so good at chess," Lily commented.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun.Now, what you do is this…"

"No, Peter.That was 1403.We're talking about 1430 here.Let's try again."Remus was trying to help a clearly struggling Peter with his History of Magic homework.He sighed patiently and opened the textbook."See, it's right here."

"Can I open a window?" Peter asked."It's hot in here."

"Peter, it's January.We don't open windows in January.You can pull the curtain if you must."

"Wow.It's bright out there tonight.I can see all the stars!"

"Maybe you should do your Astronomy homework now," Remus suggested."Let me see your map."Peter handed him a bit of parchment."Good grief!Peter, this is atrocious.You've got Ursa Major and Orion all mixed up, for one, and you seem to have lost Polaris.Did you even bother looking at the sky before you made this?"He glanced over across the room to where James sat, engrossed in his own work. Remus sighed again.

"I just got confused," Peter said."Hey, did you know that there's a star called Sirius."

"Yes, Peter.It's the brightest star in the sky, located near the constellation Orion, has a greenish-blue tinge, and is visible all winter in the Northern Hemisphere."Remus sighed."Do you want me to finish quoting Professor Sinistra?I remember most of what he said in that lecture."Remus squirmed a little.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked.

"I just feel as if someone's staring at me."

"I'm the only one here. And James over there isn't paying attention to us."Peter shrugged.Once again, Remus sighed.He turned to the window.

"I guess it's the moon," he said.

"It's very pretty tonight, isn't it?I love the way it looks tonight.When will it be full?Three days?"

"No, two."Remus looked at the moon and whispered something, scowled at the luminous body.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Remus said."Do you mind if we close the curtain?I don't like the moon tonight."He didn't notice James look up from across the room, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I guess," Peter said."Now, you said I lost Betelgeuse?"

"Polaris, Peter.The North Star."

"So where did it go?"

"It's supposed to be here," Remus pointed to the parchment.This was why Sirius couldn't coach Peter.By this point, Sirius would have blown up in Peter's face, leaving the smaller boy in tears.Remus was always patient with Peter, no matter how long it took.James and Sirius thought it very generous of Remus to spend so much time helping Peter.Remus knew that he did it as a way of silently showing his gratitude to his friends, for being his friends.He'd have liked to tell them that, but they would have asked why they shouldn't be his friends.He didn't think he could bear it if they ever found out the truth.But he was so tired of lying.

"Remus, where have you been?" James asked a few days later."You've missed so much!"

"I was ill," he said shortly.

"You were ill not that long ago, and before that you had to visit your mother, and before that you were ill again!" Sirius said."You've missed more classes than the rest of the House combined."

"I can't help it," Remus said tiredly.He was exhausted from his monthly ordeal and didn't want to be questioned.

"Remus, is something wrong?" James asked, very sympathetically. 

"No," Remus said sharply.He knew that the other boys knew that he was lying.He didn't care any more. He was so tired of lying.

"Remus, what is it?" Sirius asked."We're your friends!"

"Remus," James asked slowly, "There's a reason why you vanish so much, isn't there?"

"You know why," Remus lied.Such a pathetic lie, too.He wanted to throw himself out of the window before they found out the truth.His eyes darted toward the window, shrank back at the sight of the no longer full moon staring at him.

"Why don't you like the moon, Remus?" James asked quietly."I've heard you curse it under your breath sometimes, if you think we can't hear you.Why do you hate it?"

"Why?" Remus burst out yelling.It startled his friends.He just kept yelling, even though he knew that they'd abandon him as soon as he was through shouting."Why?Because I'm a werewolf, okay?I'm sure that you suspected it.Well, you are right.I'm a monster.I'm a werewolf, I lied to you and everyone else.Now you're going to hate me.Fine.Go away and leave me alone."He turned face down on the bed, waiting for them to all leave.

But they didn't.Peter made little squeaking noises.James walked over.

"I thought you might be," he said."But I wanted you to tell us."

"How long have you known?" Remus didn't look up.

"A few days," James said gently."It's just me, Sirius and Peter who know.Bill wouldn't notice if you changed under his nose; you know how oblivious he is to everything around him."

"The girls don't know?"

"Not unless they figure it out themselves," Sirius assured him."What we want to know is why you didn't tell us."

"Because people hate werewolves," Remus said, still not looking them in the eyes."We're hated, despised, hunted, beaten –it's awful.I wanted friends, so I didn't tell you.Can you really blame me?"

"No," James said."You said once that you didn't have any friends before Hogwarts."

"Not after I was bitten," Remus whispered."Everyone in my home village knew, we couldn't keep it a secret.But Dumbledore said we wouldn't have to tell anyone here.They've got a –a safe place for me."

"We saw you going out to the Willow," Sirius said."It's under there, right?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed."Look, I know that I'm not what you thought I was, that I'm a - a monster.I guess it was stupid of me to think I could ever really have people like me…"

"You aren't a monster," James said firmly."You're Remus.You're the same now as when we met you, and I swear it won't change just because we know your secret."

"And we're not going to tell anyone, we swear," Sirius said."I know that I don't usually really think before I act, but I really thought this time.We're your friends, Remus.Like it or not, you're stuck with us."He grinned.Now Remus looked at both of his friends, a huge smile splitting his face.

"Thank you," he said."Thank you more than you can ever know."

What did you think? There's lots more to come… I am greatly encouraged by people taking the time to review! (hint, hint).This story series is getting to be like an octopus in my brain –it keeps sending out more shoots that are growing into huge limbs.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to the great JK Rowling and her worthy publishers, original characters sprang fully grown from my head, I have no intention to make money off of this –not that I could anyway.**

**The series is still certified by the League of Pettigrew Haters –founding member and president being me, myself and I… Membership now numbering –uh, very high, nobody likes Pettigrew, after all, the rat…**


	3. Good for Nothing?

Good For Nothing?

"Hey!Jenny! Lily!Elsie!We've got a compartment down here!"Sirius stuck his head out of the train window to yell to the girls.They waved and turned back to their families to say goodbye.Elsie and John, the only one of her brothers still at Hogwarts, were hugging their parents goodbye.Jenny seemed to be assuring her parents that she'd write lots.Mrs. Anderson had tears in her eyes.Jenny glanced back at Sirius and rolled her eyes.Sirius could tell exactly what Jenny was thinking; _parents always make such a scene, don't they?_ Lily was speaking to her parents, too.Then the girls turned and hauled their trunks to the compartment where Sirius, Remus and James were waiting.The boys hopped out and helped haul the heavy trunks aboard.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked."Isn't he here?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw him a minute ago," Remus said."He had to get something from his mum.Oh, there you are, Peter.We were wondering about you."

"I'm here now," the smaller boy said."I can't believe how short that summer was!"

"I'm excited to be going back," Lily said."I had a nice summer but Petunia's driving me nuts.She definitely doesn't like magic."

"Eh, Muggles can be odd that way," James said."But I'm glad to be going back, too.Can't wait to start having more fun."

"I don't suppose you're excited about learning things?" Jenny asked.

"That, too, of course," Sirius said."But while we're there, we might as well have some fun."He grinned at her."Anyway, I've been practicing chess against James here all summer.I'll take you on any time."

"Well, I've been playing my dad.He's won tournaments, and he taught me lots of tricks," she said."I'll beat you the first five games we play."

"Care to place a bet on that?" Sirius asked.

"No.Knowing you boys, you'd figure out a way to cheat somehow."

"I won't have to.I can beat you fair and square."

"We'll see," Jenny said."Remus, how have you been?"

"Fine," he said."I will be glad to get back, though.I don't have any friends back home."

"Well, you've got six right here," James said, putting an arm around Remus' shoulder."We've told you before that we're your friends no matter what."

"I don't understand why you don't have friends at home," Elsie said."But we are your friends.You can count on us."

"One for all, and all for one?" Sirius asked."Is that our motto, James?"

"I've got a great motto for you four boys," Jenny said." 'One for all, and good for nothing'."

"Oh, that is great!" Lily laughed.

"Good for nothing, hmmm?" Sirius asked. "We'll see about that."

"I can think of a few things they're good for," Elsie said, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Like what?" Remus asked cautiously.

"First of all, you produce carbon dioxide, which my Squib brother tells me is good for plants.Second, you annoy Filch and his cat.Third, if we girls do anything wrong, we can blame it on you.Everyone will believe us."

"Right," James said."Well, three is about two and a half more than I can think of for you girls."

"Oohh!" Jenny yelled.She dived for her trunk and pulled out her wand. "_Estreapilendium_!"she shouted, pointing her wand at James and Sirius, but as she yelled, the train went around a curve and she fell against the side.The boys howled with laughter, except for Peter who was yelling something.Lily and Elsie pulled Jenny to her feet, and as things settled down, everyone turned to look at Peter.

"Oh my…" Jenny said."That's not right."No one else could say anything, because they were all rolling around laughing.Peter had a pickle attached to the end of his nose.

"Get it off!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Peter," Jenny said."That was not supposed to happen.Um, anyone have an idea how to fix that?"

"Never heard of anything like it," Lily admitted.

"Not a clue," James agreed.Sirius was still howling.

"Oh, man," he said."I can't wait until we walk into the Great Hall and see the faces!"

"I am not going into the great hall with this on my nose!" Peter yelled."Get it off."

"Sorry, can't," Sirius said, trying to hide a grin.

"Stand back," Elsie said.She had her wand out."Iubeo nasum restitueri." The pickle fell from Peter's nose.

"How did you do that?" James asked in astonishment.

"I have four older brothers," Elsie said."You learn things like that pretty quickly."She put her wand away.

"Good job Elsie!" Remus said."That's a neat charm.Why don't you teach it to us?"

"I'm sure we'll learn it soon," she said."It's very basic."

"And, Jenny, I want to know what went wrong with your spell," Sirius said."If I can do that to Snape!"

"Oh, please, no," Peter said."We'll get in hideous trouble."

"Sorry," Jenny said, "I can't help you.I don't know what went wrong, I was just trying to –actually, I won't tell you that either.It's a neat little charm when it works right but you boys would use it in the wrong places."

"We would not," Sirius said indignantly."Just in History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy…"

"Smart girl, Jenny," Lily said."Don't ever teach them that one."

"Right," she replied."I'll teach you tonight, though.There are some places when it can be useful."

The trip continued without incident. They resumed their customary places at the Gryffindor table and watched as new students were led in to be Sorted.

"Were we that scared?" Jenny whispered to Lily.

"No, I was more frightened," Lily said, watching the green-faced first years sitting on the stool."I hope it gets done soon, because I'm starving."

"Let's all go down and visit Hagrid on Saturday," Remus suggested."He's great fun, and he'll know if anything interesting has happened here over the summer."

"Sure," James agreed."Besides, we've got nothing else planned."

"What about Quidditch?" Lily asked."We're going to have practically a whole new team –only Tallin, the Keeper, will still be here.Are you going to try out?"

"Oh, that's Saturday?" Sirius asked."I missed that announcement."

"Yes, Sirius and I have been practicing all summer," James said."And we have good brooms, too."

"Wish I had a nice broom," Elsie said."All I've got is Dan's old one that he doesn't need anymore."The girls knew that James and Sirius were both from well-off families and would probably have the best brooms, within reason.Jenny's parents, who were also fairly rich, had gotten her a nice broom, but she knew that Elsie and Lily wouldn't have much.

"You can borrow my broom any time," she promised them.

"Thanks," Lily said."But I don't want to play Quidditch.I get a little dizzy when I go too high or fast."

"I think I will try out," Jenny said slowly."It can't hurt to try.What about you, Remus?"

"No," he said."I don't want to.Besides, I might miss practice or something."

"If you're sick as often as you were last year, you'd miss a lot of practices," Elsie said."I'm not going to try out.I just don't have time for Quidditch."

"Well, come down to the field with us, at least," James said."You can root for us."

"We'll all be there," Remus promised.

Saturday morning, bright and early, the seven friends marched upon the Quidditch field.James, Sirius and Jenny carried their brooms; the others had pillows to sit on, because it had rained the night before and the stands would be wet. It appeared that almost half of Gryffindor House was on the field; some carrying brooms, others sitting in the stands.

"Wow," Remus said."Lots of people trying out."

"And there's only six spots," James said."Well, we'll just have to be better than the rest of them, right?"

"Right," Sirius said firmly.Jenny didn't say anything, but she looked determined.

"Trying out?" Madame Hooch asked them.The three nodded."What positions?"

"Seeker, Chaser, and Beater," James answered.

"Seeker is the first line there, Chaser the next one over, and Beater is the third," Hooch told them."We'll be getting started soon."

"Well, good luck," Remus said.

"We're rooting for you," Lily added.James, Sirius and Jenny joined the lines pointed out to them.

James was the youngest boy trying out for Seeker.Most of the others were much bigger than he was and he kept getting pushed around in line.But he stood his ground and held tight to his broom.

Sirius, already big for his size, didn't look too out of place in the Beater line.There was only one girl trying out for the position; a sixth year that Sirius knew by sight but not name.

There were four girls, with Jenny, trying out for Chaser.It was the largest line; there were about fifteen hopefuls. Jenny hoped that she would be better than the rest of them.O_r at least all but two of the rest,_ she thought, remembering that there were three Chaser spots open.

Hooch had them, one at a time, fly around a kind of obstacle course.She noted down times and other things on a small pad of parchment.After she was done, she called about a third of each group to come with her for further tests.The young friends were all in this bunch.

"We're going to have a bit of a scrimmage,"Hooch said."I'll assign you a position, just for trying out, and then make you two teams."Jenny, Sirius and James ended up on the same teams.Jenny was to play as a Chaser and James as Seeker, but Sirius was assigned the position of Keeper.The fourteen young people rose into the air quickly.

James soared over the field, looking for the Snitch.If he caught it, surely he'd be made Seeker.Below him, he saw Jenny pass the Quaffle to another Chaser, then swerve to avoid a Bludger.Sirius was flying around the goal posts.A minute later, a player on the opposite side came by and tried to score, but Sirius was able to block him.

"Oh, good job!" James called, but Sirius couldn't hear.James ducked as a Bludger came at his head.

Five minutes later, he caught a glimpse of gold and dived for it.The other seeker saw it too, but James got there first.He swooped, grabbed and soared back up.

"Well done, everyone," Madame Hooch said as they landed."Now, just once more to let you try different spots."This time, Sirius got to play Beater.He went after the Bludgers with a will, whacking them all over the field, almost always on target.James played Keeper that time, while Jenny was still in as Chaser.It took longer for the new Seeker to get the Snitch, but soon they all landed again.

"All of you are good players," Hooch said, "and some of you will be reserves.But here are the players; as Chaser, Donald Heivan, Amy Boggs, and Jenny Anderson.As Beater, Samuel O'Conner and Jonathon Prewett, and as Seeker, James Potter."The selected players broke out in whoops of excitement.Sirius looked a bit dejected.Hooch spoke to several who had not made the team, including Sirius. Meanwhile, Lily and Remus led Elsie and Peter across the field to speak to their friends.

"Congratulations!" Lily said to James."That was the fastest capture I've ever seen.Jenny, congratulations to you too."

"Thanks," Jenny and James said at the same time.

"Well, Sirius, that was nice Bludger work," Remus said."I'm sorry you didn't make the team."

"So am I," Sirius said. "Hooch made me a reserve, though, and Prewett's a seventh year.I might get on next year."He looked totally dejected.

"I know you will," James said."I think you were better than Prewett, but he is a seventh year and this is his last chance.And I guess they didn't want three second years on the team."

"That's all right," Sirius said gruffly."I'll still get to practice, and maybe somebody will get sick and I'll get to play."

"That's the spirit," Remus said."Just promise that you won't make Prewett or O'Conner sick on purpose."

"Who, me?" Sirius said, trying to affect a look of injured innocence."Why would I do that?"

"Be serious," Jenny chided.

"I am," he grinned."All right, I won't do anything to them."

"Good," Elsie said.

"Now," Sirius said, "What do you say we go and throw some Dungbombs at the Slytherins?"

"Bad idea," Remus said.

"Let's vote on it," Sirius said."I say yes."Nobody else said anything. "I guess that means yes," he said.

"No," James said."It means no."

"Oh, come on," Sirius said.

"No," Remus said.

"Let's just get Snape," Sirius asked.

"No," Lily said.

"Peter, come on, you can help me."

"No," Peter said.

"No," Elsie added as he looked at her.

"Jenny, please," he said.

"NO," she said loudly.They walked back to the castle, Sirius bringing up the rear and muttering to himself.James fell back and spoke quietly to him.

"I've got something better," he assured Sirius."Tonight."

"Great," Sirius said. "All of us?"

"Just you and me this time," James said.

"Right," Sirius agreed."I can't wait."

They spent the time between then and night in the Common Room, mostly.Sirius played Jenny at chess, but he was so distracted by wondering what James had planned that she won easily every time.

"Lily, you come and try," Jenny said finally."I want to know if it's me or Sirius.If you can beat him in ten moves, it's him."

"I really don't want to," Lily said."I just don't like chess at all."

"Let's all play a nice game together," Elsie suggested.

"Like what?" Remus asked, stretching in the chair where he sat.

"Cards are fun," Peter said."My mom taught me lots of games."

"We don't have any cards," Jenny, Sirius and Elsie chorused.James had his mouth open, probably to say the same thing, but changed his mind and started laughing.

"We've been over this before, Peter. But we could play exploding snap," Lily suggested.

"No way," Sirius said."You girls always gang up on us."

"Just be glad we don't play Monopoly," she said."Muggle game," she explained, clearing the confused expressions from their faces."It's really boring."

"Why don't we study?" Peter asked."I need help on that essay for Potions."

"I'll help you, Peter," Lily said, scrambling to her feet."I'm done with everything for the weekend."

"Thanks," he said."I'd do it, but I just don't understand it at all.Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong in that class?I'm the worst, everyone knows it, and Snape is going to kill me if I mess up all his potions this year, and I'm scared of him, and-"

"I said I'd help," Lily said, cutting him off."You don't have to go on forever." 

"Does anyone want to play chess?" Jenny asked.

"Don't you like any other games?" Remus asked."I always see you playing chess, you never seem to play anything else."

"Chess is great," Sirius put in."It's complex, and fun.Three year olds can play it, but you can keep playing until you die and never have the exact same game."

"Right," Jenny said."And if you've got a good opponent it's great.Unfortunately Sirius here is pathetic tonight."

"I just decided to have pity on you and let you win a few," the boy said lazily, stretching.

"Oh yeah?" she said."How about we play one without any pity?"

"I think I'm going to bed now," Sirius said."Tomorrow?"

"What are you up to?" Remus asked."It's just after ten!You never go to bed this early."

"I'm tired," Sirius lied. "Good night."He stood up and moved off.

"I think he just didn't want you to beat him again," James said in a low voice, eyes sparkling."I think I'll go now, too, in case he does have something planned."

Moonlight shone in the window of the boys' dorm.Three of them were snoring, but two waited.Finally, James sat up.

"I think it's late enough," he said."Let's go."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.James headed for the common room.When they both got there, he turned back to Sirius and pulled something from under his robes.It was silvery, shining cloth. Sirius' eyes went wide.

"That an Invisibility Cloak!" he said."When did you get that?"

"Dad gave it to me, but he said to keep it a secret from you until I was ready to use it," James said."It's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah.Where did your dad get it?"

"He said it's been in the family for years.Not many of these around."

"So what do we do first?Plant Dungbombs in the Slytherin common room? Blow up the kitchens?"

"First of all, Sirius, we don't know where the Slytherin common room is.Second, if we blow up the kitchens, we won't get breakfast.Third, let's do something a bit quieter tonight."

"Like what?Sneak into the Restricted Section?"

"Dad said not to do that.Some of the books have weird enchantments on them and we might get caught.He said he almost got caught once as a boy doing that."

"Okay.So what are we going to do?"

"Look around the school," James said."We can do some real exploring.We'll worry about the mischief later."

"Right, "Sirius said."Now, how do we both use this?"

"Carefully," James said."Let's try it."They managed to get it on, then pushed the picture open and headed out into the dark school.

"You look tired," Lily commented the next day."Didn't you sleep?"

"We slept fine," Sirius said.

"Well, Sirius kept snoring and woke me up," James, smiling."Horrible snores they were, too."

"I do not snore!" Sirius said indignantly.

"How would you know?" Jenny asked with a grin.

"I don't snore," Sirius insisted.

"Fine," Lily said."I don't care.Why were we talking about whether Sirius snores, anyway?"

"I forget," Jenny said. "Where'd Elsie go?We've got to get to Transfigurations."

Professor McGonagall always taught an interesting class.Today James asked her, before she could start, a question.

"What is an Animagus, Professor?"She looked at him.

"Usually we don't talk about those until third year, Potter," she said."But you must have been doing some reading?"

"Yeah," James said."So what are they/"

"An Animagus is a wizard who can become an animal at will," she said."I myself am one."She stood and quickly turned into a cat and back.There were gasps, cheers and scattered applause from all students."Animagi are very uncommon," she said, "Because it's a very difficult spell and there are lots of things that can go wrong with it.There have been only a handful this century."

"That's very neat," Remus said."I'd think that more people would want to become Animagi."

"It is very hard," she reiterated. "The Ministry keeps very close watch on anyone trying the spell, just because it can go very wrong.There was once a wizard who tried the spell, and ended up as a talking tree.No one could ever change him back, so he just lived out his days as an oak.And there have been worse cases." She looked around."But if you want to try it, someday, when you're grown, you can talk to the Ministry."

"Let's try it," James said that night in their room.Bill had, once again, fallen asleep at once, and the other four boys sat together."We can do it!"

"We could end up as trees!" Peter said."Or we could get expelled."

"It would be fun," Sirius countered."And –we can be with Remus.Werewolves aren't dangerous to animals, just people."

"I can't ask you to do that for me," Remus said, but his eyes showed his desperate hope.

"Nonsense," James said."We're going to do it.At least, I am."

"So am I," Sirius said."And so are you, Peter.We won't get in trouble, or turn into rocks or anything, I promise.And think how much fun we can have!"

"Well," Peter said, hesitating, "All right.If you can find out how, I'll try."

"Good man," Sirius said, clapping the smaller boy upon the shoulder so soundly that Peter was knocked onto his face."Where do we start looking, James?"

"Probably the Restricted Section will have a book on it," James said."But we'll read some normal transfiguration books first, to see if we can find out where to get the spell."

"Right," Sirius said."Christmas is coming up.Let's stay over; we can research over the holidays."

"I can't," Peter said. "Mom and Dad are taking me to Switzerland for Christmas.It's already set up, we have tickets and a chalet and-"

"All right, Peter," James said."You go on; we'll look without you."

"You're staying over?" Lily asked.

"Great!" Jenny said."My parents are going to America to visit some relatives and I'm staying on too.At least I won't be alone."

"I'm going home," Lily said."I have to, but I'm sure Petunia will be just awful."

"Well, we'll miss you," Jenny said."Train leaves tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Elsie said."I'm going home, too.My brothers are going to be there, and we're having our cousins over.It'll be wild."

"Sounds like fun," Sirius said."I wish I had a big family."

"You've got plenty of friends," Jenny said.

"Why, Jenny, are you my friend?" Sirius asked in mock amazement. "I thought you thought that I was a good for nothing scoundrel."

"You are," she laughed, "but you play one good chess game.And sometimes it's fun to hang out with you mischief makers."

"Are we mischief makers, James?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," the other said in a mock serious tone."Lots of Muggle boys are mischief makers.We should sound different."

"Magical mischief makers?" Remus suggested.

"That sounds good," James said. "We are the Magical Mischief Makers of Hogwarts."

"Lousy name," Jenny said, still laughing, "But you do live up to it."

"We'll be remembered for centuries," Sirius promised."By Filch's cabinets, if nothing else.We've almost got our own drawer already."

"By this time through next year, we'll have filled half another," James said."And to future lawbreakers, we'll be legends."

"I don't doubt it," Lily said. "The boys who Filch finally got fed up with and threw out the window into the lake."She ducked as James threw a pillow at her head.

Christmas came quickly.On Christmas Eve, the students who had stayed on woke to find Hogwarts hidden beneath a covering of snow.It lay several inches deep across the grounds, and the forest looked as if it had been enchanted.

"Snowball fight!" Sirius yelled gleefully, grabbing his cloak and running down to the common room.

"Let's eat first, Sirius, "Remus suggested.

"No, first I'm getting a snowball and seeing if I can get Snape," Sirius insisted.He led James and Remus outside and stooped to pack a snowball.Suddenly, a whirling white missile hit below his ear."Ouch!Who did that?"He turned to look at James and Remus, both of whom showed him their empty hands.A peal of laughter rang out and another snowball flew at the boys.Sirius ducked this one, which hit Remus right in the face.

"That was cold!" He said."Who's there?"

"I'll bet it's a Slytherin," Sirius whispered."Stay here."He circled around the clump of trees from which the snowballs had come, three balls clutched in his arm.James and Remus were busy throwing snowballs at whoever was in the trees, but the missiles fell short.Finally, Sirius got close.He shifted the snowballs to his hands and ran at the grove, shouting and launching the balls.

"Hey!" a voice said."No fair!"Jenny slid out of a pine tree.She had been a few feet up, where she had a good view of the front steps and a pile of snowballs."I didn't think you boys would ever get out here," she said."I've been waiting forever."

"Hey!Time for breakfast," James called.

"That was smart, climbing that tree," Sirius said.

"I thought of getting my broom, but thought that would be a bit too much like cheating."

"I can smell breakfast," Sirius commented."Afterwards we'll come out and I'll cream you."

"Yeah?You and who's army?" she parried, sticking out her tongue.

"James and Remus and I are more than enough army," he said, blocking her stroke and returning the offense.

"Oh, so it takes the three of you to beat one girl?" she asked, grinning.Sirius grinned too; he'd ducked the feint and stepped right her actual move.

"How many balls do you have up in the tree?" he asked her as they walked to the castle.

"About seventy," she said."I got up early."

"Right," he said."Well, then, if you don't think you can take on all three of us,"

"I didn't say that," she said.

"You and I can team up and cream James and Remus," he finished. "Sound good?"

"Great," she said."And then we'll go in and I'll finish that chess game.I thought of a great move that you can't get out of."

"Oh yeah?" he asked."I'll have your queen in two more moves."

"Let's get the book tonight," James said.It was early afternoon ofChristmas day."After the feast, when everyone's asleep.Then we can get a good look at it before everyone gets back."

"Right," Sirius said."Who should go?"

"Let's try all three of us," James said."I think we can manage three under the cloak, we should practice."

"Okay," Remus said."Sounds great."

Late that night, the boys hurried down the corridors toward the library and the restricted section.

"It's called _Animagus Transformation; A Compleat Guide_," Remus reminded them. "It's probably very old, from the spelling of the title."

"Spread out," James said."And don't touch any of the books unless it's the one."

"What if we can't find it?"Sirius asked.

"Then we go back to bed and figure something else out," James said.But half an hour later, he gave a soft cry."Here it is!"The other two rushed back to him.He held a very old leather bound book in his hands.

"Bring it over here," Remus said.They put it on a table and Sirius pulled out parchment to take notes.

They spent two hours pouring over the old book, and knew that they'd have to come back again and again to check.The Animagus spell was complicated on a level far beyond what they had expected.

"It'll take us years!" Sirius cried."How can we do this?"

"We'll do it," James said determinedly."At least we know how to start."They replaced the book and snuck back off to bed.

"Had a nice break?" Tallin asked.The tall Captain of the Quidditch team stopped at the table near James, Sirius, and Remus.Jenny sat nearby."Remember, practice tonight.Our first match is on Saturday!"

"Great!" Peter said."I've been watching you guys and you'll be wonderful."

"We're playing Ravenclaw," Tallin said.He moved off to talk to the other players.

"Ravenclaw?" Peter asked."I've watched them.They're really good.Hmm, I wonder."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I think I could make some bets on this match," Peter said."I don't usually bet, but I think that this match is already decided."

"That confident of us?" Jenny asked with a grin."That's nice."

"No," Peter said."I told you I've seen Ravenclaw.They're great.You're going to be trampled.I'm betting on them."He wandered off.The others stared after him.

"Well, of all the-"Lily said.

"He's going to lose a lot of money," Sirius said, looking determined."Because you're going to beat Ravenclaw.They've got pretty good Beaters and Chasers, but their Seeker is really bad."

"That's good," Remus said."We're rooting for you, aren't we, Lily?"

"We sure are," she said."Elsie and I are going to be arranging for a party for after the match, when you win."She smiled at them.

"Thanks," Jenny said."I think after we win, we won't let Peter come to the party."

"No," Sirius said, grinning."Let him come and ask about how much he cheered, and stuff like that.Coals of fire and all, right?"Remus and James snickered.

"I really don't understand how you can enjoy tormenting Peter like you do," Elsie said to them."It's a bit cruel. He really likes you boys, even if he does do things like betting on Ravenclaw."

"Peter's just – he just asks for it," James said."But we are his friends.We stand up to Snape about him."

"Time for class," Remus reminded them."Let's go."

"And they're off!Gryffindor's first match of the year, and they're flying really well.Practically a whole new team this year.Let's see how they do today before we pass judgment on them.

"That's O'Conner whacking around the Bludgers up there. Really quite something –oh, Ravenclaw's Chaser there got hit, he dropped the Quaffle.It's snatched by Chaser Heivan. He's flying nicely up there, passes off to Anderson, who dives for the goal – Keeper Pierre Jacques tries to block –he misses – Gryffindor scores! Ten-nothing Gryffindor.

"Millard Bones, Ravenclaw Chaser and Captain, gets the Quaffle.He's shooting up the field like a bolt of lightning.He's almost at the goal area, he's going to score –no, wait! Prewett's hit a Bludger right at him!Bones is desperately hanging onto his broom –he's recovered now, but he lost the Quaffle.

"Boggs, the third Gryffindor Chaser, has got the Quaffle.Gryffindor's two female Chasers are both superb! Maybe there should be a few more girls on the teams.Ravenclaw's only got one, Chaser Emily McKinnon, and neither of the other Houses have girls on their teams. Boggs shoots up the field, going for the goal – Jacques blocks, but she was feinting, she shoots into the left hoop and scores! Twenty-nothing Gryffindor!"The commentator's words were accompanied by frenzied Gryffindor cheers.

"Sorry you bet on Ravenclaw yet, Peter?"

"No," Peter answered Remus."I still think they're going to win.They just had to warm up.Look, they just scored!"He was right. Ravenclaw cheers filled the air.Sirius was focused on the game, ignoring what went on in the stands around him.

"C'mon James!" he yelled as his friend swooped toward the Snitch.But a Ravenclaw Beater knocked a Bludger his way, and he had to swerve. Gryffindors everywhere groaned as the Snitch lost itself again.

The match was tight, neither team getting a decisive edge.The Seekers were the only ones not tired by the twelfth time Gryffindor scored.It looked as if this might be a very long game. James circled the field from above, closely followed by Emily McKinnon, a fourth year.Both peered down like eagles.

Suddenly, James caught a glimpse of gold.Instantly, he dove.It was right in the think of the action; a Bludger and Prewett the Beater were both approaching the point where he'd be in thirty seconds.Prewett looked up, sped up, and whacked the Bludger right at McKinnon, who dodged rapidly.It gave James the chance to grab the Snitch and pull up, shouting triumphantly.

"They did it!They did it!" Remus yelled, jumping up and down in the stands.He hugged Lily, who was dancing and shouting next to him.Sirius was yelling louder than anyone else.

"You lost your bets, Peter!" Elsie yelled at him over the commotion.The small boy was hunched over in the stands ignoring her.

"Well, Ravenclaw's going to win the rest of its games," he insisted.He looked up to see how his friends took it, but they weren't there.They'd headed off to the locker rooms to meet the victorious players.

"You sure showed Peter," Remus said as soon as James appeared."He can't believe we won!"

"That was amazing," Elsie said."I've never seen a better game!Good going, Jenny," she added as the Chaser emerged from the other changing room.

"We are going to win the Cup this year," James said. "It's got our names on it already!"

"Come on," Lily said."We've got a party, remember?"

"All right!" Sirius shouted."Do you need any explosions to liven things up?"He didn't seem upset about not being on the team at all.

"You boys are enough," Lily replied."Just come on."

Author's Note begins here.Okay, I have a couple things to clear up.First of all, I thought I'd made this clear, but the Bill Weasley in my story is not Ron's oldest brother Bill.It is Ron's uncle Bilius, the one who saw a Grim and died.I will admit that we don't know that Ron's uncle was a Weasley, still, it's a reasonable hypothesis.My theory is that the current Bill was named for his uncle.

_Second point: were people complaining that I write too fast?I'm not sure I understand this one, but… Actually, this series is taking me more time than usual, because I'm having it beta read –thanks, Blaise! I write quickly, okay?When the muse has hold of me, I don't stop unless I have to.And writing's better than a lot of things I could be doing!_

_Third thing: This series will eventually connect with some other stuff I'm writing.So if you're reading this one, please take a look at my other piece that I just uploaded, 'Double Trouble 1: Opening Moves'.Thank you._

_And please keep reviewing, even if it's to tell me to get a life and do something that isn't writing.I won't listen to you, but go ahead._

_ _


	4. Love or not?

"I'm going to miss you this summer," Lily told her friends. " Petunia's going to be horrible, I just know it."

"Look, Lily, you have to come stay with me," Jenny insisted."We've got this huge house, tons of room, I'm the only one there… Sirius and James live about three miles away, we can hang out with them."

"That sounds wonderful," Lily said.

"I'd invite you, too, Elsie, but you said your family has plans."

"Yes, we're going on a world tour!Mum won it, some sweepstakes or something.It's going to be great."

"Oh, good," Lily said."Sounds like you'll have fun."

"Remus is going to stay with us for a while, aren't you,"James said.

"Well, if my parents let me come… if your dad is sure he wants me to come."

"Dad's great," James assured his friend."Totally laid back, he lets us do just about anything… he gives me all sorts of tips on causing mischief.Sirius and I need you, Remus.We have to plan out what we're going to do next year!"

"Itching powder in the laundry, biting teacups in the kitchens… then throw Dungbombs at Slytherins, Dungbombs at Filch, Dungbombs at Snape in particular," Sirius muttered to himself as he scribbled stuff down.When he noticed that his friends were staring at him, he shrugged and held up a piece of parchment.

"I wanted to get a jump on planning," he said."After the Dungbombs, we get all the Slytherins expelled, get History of Magic turned into a mischief-makers course, and blow things up," he explained.

"Just one problem with that plan," James said.

"One?" Jenny asked sarcastically."Do you boys count differently?That plan won't work at all.You'll get expelled right off."

"That was the problem," James grinned. "Otherwise it'd be great.Don't worry, Jenny, he'll be here next year."He winked at her.

"What's the wink mean?" she asked.

"What wink?" James looked innocent.

"The one you just gave me.You were thinking something there…."

"Oh, I just thought you'd like to know, since you've got a crush on him."

"I do not," she laughed."Shows how much you boys know."

"I don't know, Sirius," James said in a loud voice."I think she likes you, I really do."

"Well, Elaida Malfoy confided in me that she has a hopeless passion for you, James old boy," Sirius said, grinning.

"When was this?" Lily asked, laughing.She was the only one who could speak; the others were howling."Elaida hates us Gryffindors.Her family's prejudiced.Otherwise she'd be a really nice girl, I think, but she's a bit sour."

"Well," Sirius said, trying to stop laughing, "it was while James here was slipping that feverfew into Snape's cauldron.She confided in me then, because I'm James' best friend, and besides, she thinks I'm the smartest student here."

"Now I know that Elaida's got brain problems," Jenny laughed. "Not even Peter thinks you're the smartest one here."

"All right, so of course she doesn't have a crush on James," Sirius admitted."But it would be funny if she did."

"You boys think that everything's a joke, don't you?" Lily asked."Will you ever take life seriously?"

"No," James and Sirius said together.Remus laughed with them at the expressions on the girls' faces.

"Oh, James, here come your girlfriend," Elsie choked out over her laughter as Elaida strode toward the Slytherin table.The Slytherin girl glanced at the Gryffindor table with an expression of loathing for the six howling friends.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked.

"He's still ill," James said."Nerves, I think.He's been there since the exams.I think he's afraid to find out what his grades are."

"Well, everyone else has marks already," Jenny said."At least I did all right in Charms and Transfigurations."

"Hey, Jenny, you did get best marks in Herbology," Lily reminded her."And your other marks were good."

"Well, I know now that I'll never be Head Girl," Jenny remarked. "But who cares?"

"Right," Sirius said."Let's try not to be made prefects.It'll ruin life."

"I am excited about starting new subjects," Remus said. "And at least none of us are taking Divination.I've heard it's really woolly."

"Who wants to know the future, anyway?" Sirius asked."That'd take all the fun out of life.Surprises make life worth living."

"Bill Weasley's taking Divination, isn't he?" Elsie asked.

"Well," James said, "Yes, he is.But I think his family really believes all that stuff.Me, well, - Dad says that Potters are content to find out what's going to happen to them when it happens.And that knowing the future is never a good thing."

"Now, Jenny," her mother said, "Why don't you ask those two boys over once in a while?You're always going to their house.You should have them over."

"I will, Mum," Jenny agreed."How about next week when Lily comes to visit?"

"That sounds fine, dear," Mrs. Anderson agreed."Now, where are you going?" 

"To the Potters' house," Jenny said, throwing her broom over her shoulder."We're going to-"

"Practice Quidditch, yes, I know," her mother sighed."I'm not really sure it's a very ladylike sport, dear."

"Well, if I were a lady, I'd worry," Jenny said."I like it, all right?"

"Yes dear.Still, if I were your age, it wouldn't be Quidditch I'd be playing with those boys.You could practice flummoxing boys' brains.It is something that my family line has been known for."

"Mother!"

"I know, Jenny, you're only thirteen, you don't want to worry about boys.Still, whichever one you decide you like, don't let him know.Let him think it's the other one. I'd say-"

"Mother, I'm going now."Jenny turned on her heel and left.Once she was out of sight of the house, she slumped against a tree and sighed._Mum wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that I half want to follow her advice.But I've always said that I wouldn't be like Mum, wouldn't ever go chasing after boys like she did when she was younger.If -_"Ouch!"A thrown pinecone disturbed her reverie."Who did that?"A laugh from behind a nearby tree told her the answer to her question."Sirius Black!"

"Guilty as charged," the boy admitted, coming out from behind a tall pine. 

"Why are you here?"

"Came to talk to you," he said, grinning mischievously."I finally found out why James' been acting kind of weird this summer."

"Yeah? Why?"They had both noticed that their friend had had a tendency to daydream and miss questions directed at him recently, and had been wondering why.

"It's because," Sirius said with the air of someone about to drop a bombshell, "He's got a crush on Lily."

"No!" Jenny gasped."Really?" _No, please tell me you're joking.I wish you'd said anything else, not that James has a crush on Lily.I can't take that!_

"Really," Sirius confirmed."He's got it bad, too.So young for such tragedy to befall him, isn't he?" the boy struck a mock-tragic pose."Alas, poor James.I knew him, Jenny."

"Oh, you are so impossible!" she exclaimed.

"It's true, James has always been precocious about everything," Sirius continued. "But girls?I wasn't ready for that yet. Mark my words, Jenny, soon we'll see all our friends falling victim to the same dread illness, one by one.Who will be next?Remus? Lily? Elsie? Peter?"

"Maybe it'll be you," she said, grinning."Naomi already thinks you are cute, you know."

"Naomi!" Sirius laughed."That poor girl.Bad enough to look the way she does, but to be the most boy-crazed Hufflepuff in school…"

"Gotta feel sorry for her, though," Jenny said, trying not to laugh."She does have awful taste in boys."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled."You wait and see."

"What?" Jenny asked.She looked around."Is there something else to look at?Because I'm getting tired of staring at your ugly mug."

"Ugly!" Sirius acted as if he were mortally injured. Jenny laughed.

"Anyway," Sirius said, seeming to remember why he'd come out to her house, "I wanted to ask if you'll help me play jokes on James."

"Maybe," Jenny said cautiously.She knew better than to pledge her support without knowing what was entailed.

"Hey, is this wolfsbane?" Sirius asked curiously.He held up a plant he'd just picked 

"Let me see," Jenny said.She examined the plant."No, it's not.True wolfsbane is rare, you know, and it doesn't grow much around here.Good thing, too, since Remus-" she stopped.

"You know?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she said slowly."Lily and I- but it doesn't matter.We won't let him know that we know, we decided that a long while back.It seems hard enough on him to have you boys know."

"It's tough for him," Sirius admitted."But he'd be happy to know that you two know and don't care."

"Oh, we care," Jenny said softly."If it affects one of our friends, we care.But it doesn't make a difference to us."

"Thanks," Sirius said. He smiled self-consciously. "He – well, I'm his friend too, you know.And he's very sensitive about it, of course."

"I can see why," Jenny laughed nervously."Look, I don't know if there's a way you can find to tell him this without his hopes getting too high, but –you know how my dad's really big into anti-Dark Arts stuff?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, nodding.

"Well, he mentioned that there are some people he works with who are working on developing a potion to help werewolves."

"A cure?"

"No, there's no cure, but it would help him keep his mind when he transforms.Unfortunately, it's still being designed.Probably won't be available for years, if at all."

"Then I won't tell him," Sirius said resolutely."It would be too cruel to get his hopes up like that.But such a thing might help him live a normal life!"

"It could," Jenny said."And I think that there must be a cure out there somewhere.With all the plants that we study that have so many different uses, there must be one that will cure a werewolf.Maybe I'll be the one to find that one."

"We all want to help Remus, don't we?"

"Yes.Poor guy."

When Jenny walked home, her mind was pondering all the things she'd talked about. She sighed as her broom brushed the ground and shouldered it properly. Sirius had said that the boys had chores to do and couldn't play, and she rather thought he wasn't supposed to be sneaking around at all.Again she sighed, her mind going over the conversation she'd just had. So James had a crush on Lily?Fine. She wouldn't be surprised if Lily liked him back.Lily had said a few things last year…Which made it very nice for them, but not so nice for her._Oh, yeah, poor little old me,_ she thought savagely._Are you an idiot or not, girl?Tell your brain to get a hold of itself.So you think James Potter is cute.And intelligent, and smart, and good at Quidditch, and fun, and all-around perfect.So what?It's just a few hormones.That's all.Don't tell anyone anything.You'll get over it soon enough.After all, you're only thirteen.That's really too young anyway.You are not going to make yourself miserable over this.And you are not going to risk your friendship with Lily.That's more important than any old boy._

"Guess what!" James yelled as he burst into the Gryffindor common room.It was two weeks into September.Lily and Remus looked up.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Sirius made the team!" James shouted.Lily jumped to her feet and clapped her hands once. 

"Oh, that's great!" she exclaimed. Remus got to his feet, grinning.

"Where is he?" he wondered.

"Down at the pitch, still.He's got to get a little more practice in."

"Who's Captain?" Lily asked.

"Don Heivan.He and Amy Boggs are the only ones still on the team, and they're seventh years themselves."

"Where's Jenny?" Lily asked, looking around.

"Trying to avoid Bludgers."James grinned."Heivan's making the Chasers help Sirius practice."

"I can't wait to see that," Lily said, laughing. 

"Sirius is pretty good." James said."Why don't you two come down and watch?It's nice weather."

"Sounds like fun," Lily said.Remus stretched and smiled.

"I think I'll stay here and finish this essay," he said easily."You two go on."He moved over to a desk.

"Where's Peter?" James asked.

"Library," Remus said lazily."He wanted to get some work done."

"Oh, all right."James headed out of the portrait hole.Lily followed him.

Sirius _was_ good.He seemed to have a lot of energy, and he threw it all into his game.Swooping, diving, soaring, and whacking the Bludgers, he had a grin on his face the whole time.The Chasers didn't seem so happy.They kept having to dodge the hurtling Bludgers.James said that Sirius wasn't supposed to actually hit the other players, but he sometimes seemed to forget that.When at last the captain said that practice was over, Sirius seemed reluctant, but the three Chasers immediately descended to earth.Lily met Jenny outside the locker room.

"Well?" Lily asked."What do you think?"

"He could have been a little more careful," Jenny grumbled."But, oh, well.We're sure to win this year!"

"I hope so," Lily said earnestly. "Hey, Jenny, the announcement went up today.Hogsmeade trip next weekend!"

"Great!" Jenny enthused. "I can't wait.I want to visit Honeydukes, I've heard it's great.I can hardly believe we're third years already."

"Oh, it'll be fun," Lily agreed. "I've already talked to Remus and Peter.The boys will join us –and Elsie – tomorrow to have butterbeer.I want to have some of that –it was great when your mum gave me some over the summer."

"Yes.That's yet another thing that Muggles miss out on."Jenny gave an exaggerated sigh."Those poor people. I'm glad I'm not one." 

"Tell me about it," Lily giggled."I'm the Muggle-born girl, after all.At least you don't have an obnoxious sister who think you're evil."

"I can't understand that at all," Jenny commented. "She must be insane."

"Just proud to be Muggle, I suppose.Well, at least she isn't envious of me."

"That would be bad." Just then Sirius came out of the boys' side of the locker rooms.He was grinning.

"Pretty good, wasn't I?" he asked the girls.

"Except for the six times you almost broke my arm with that Bludger," Jenny said acerbically. "You could be more careful."

"That's no fun," Sirius said.Seeing the dangerous look in Jenny's eyes, he quickly added, "but I'll try, okay?"

"Fine," she said."Then I won't have to kill you."

"Great!And as a bonus, I won't tell Peter you want to ask him out for butterbeer on Saturday."

"Oh, good grief!" Lily laughed as Jenny tried to hit Sirius.He ducked out of reach."Jenny, calm down.Nobody thinks you want to –to-" she broke down laughing."Poor old Peter.Maybe someday there'll be a girl who _wants_ to go out with him.I guess he's got some time."

"Right," Sirius said."There has to be some girl without any choosiness, or whatever you girls call it."

"Do you have a sister?" Jenny asked facetiously, for she knew he did not."If you did, and she had as little sense as you do…"The two girls walked off together, Jenny with a look on her face that said that she thought she'd won that round.

When they were quite alone, Lily turned to her friend. 

"I wanted to tell you something so you can tell me if I'm an idiot," she began, half smiling at the mention of Jenny's 

favorite insult.

"Sure, but you, an idiot?Not likely.About as likely as for –for Peter to win the Order of Merlin," Jenny laughed.

"Wait until you hear it," Lily said, looking around to make sure they were really alone.She lowered her voice."I –I think that I'm in love with James."

"Really?" Jenny looked hard at her friend._Oh, what should I say?She likes him, he likes her –I can't, no, I won't do anything to change that.She's my friend and I love her like a sister.So…_

"Silly, aren't I? I mean, we're thirteen, and it's ridiculous, and-" Lily said quickly.Jenny stopped her.

"It's not silly, Lily, it's perfectly serious.I don't think you're an idiot, either.After all, James is rather handsome, and smart, and athletic, and nice…"

"I know," Lily grinned sheepishly."I wonder if he likes me?"

"I think he does," Jenny said."We just won't let anyone else know right now, okay?If Sirius got word of this…"

"Oh, no," Lily agreed."I don't want that."She looked at her friend."Jenny," she said slowly, "do you like Sirius?"

"Of course I do, much as I hate to admit it," Jenny said easily."He's a decent person, like James and Remus, even if he is a bit of an idiot sometimes."

"No, not like him as a friend," Lily said."Do you like him the way I like James?"

"No, of course not," Jenny protested."I'd be insane to do that.He's an idiot, you know that.He can't take anything, er, seriously..." she giggled."I'd rather be in love with –with Severus Snape!" 

Lily laughed, and then she fixed her friend with a hard stare.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Lily still didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything else.Jenny was lost in thought.Maybe she should pretend to like Sirius, so that Lily wouldn't ever figure out that she liked James, too._Lily is my best friend. I'd do anything to make sure we're always friends.And that includes keeping my mouth shut about James._

**Well, be sure to let me know what you think.The next part of 'Double Trouble' will be up very soon, I promise –maybe tomorrow. Standard disclaimer: the characters belong to J K Rowling, except for Jenny, Elsie, and –well, you can tell what's mine.I'm not trying to make money off this stuff, and I am not claiming rights to any of it.Although if anyone _wanted_ to give me rights to it, I wouldn't say no, of course… then I wouldn't have to worry about earning a living.**

**Um, brief thanks to my sisters for not killing me when I stare off into space and bite my lip plotting out the next bit while I'm supposed to be helping them with math or whatever… and lots of thanks to Blaise for beta-reading.Also, many thanks to all my friends for pointing out errors –I appreciate it, guys!**

** **

**April 11, 2000**

** **

**Katie Bell**


	5. Slytherin Strikes

Severus Snape stared after the Gryffindor boys with an expression of disgust on his face. 

"That Potter," he muttered."Thinks he's so good because he's a Quidditch star."

"Severus, what did Pettigrew do, anyway?" Darin Zabini demanded.He looked at his friend's potion-spattered robes."I don't think you'll ever get that out."

"No doubt Black or Potter told him to put the rat's tails in before the potion turned blue," Snape snapped. "No one can be as big an idiot as Pettigrew seems."

"Oh, Elaida and Esmerelda invited us to have a butterbeer with them tomorrow, in Hogsmeade," Darin remembered."I said that I'd ask you."

"Still have a crush on Esmerelda?" Snape asked nastily.He laughed at the other boy's flush."Well, I have nothing better to do, so I suppose."

"Of course, the Gryffindor losers will all hang out together," Darin predicted. "If Potter's really so great, why does he hang out with people like Pettigrew, and Lupin, who's sick half the time, and those girls?"

"Probably likes lording it over the rest of them," Snape guessed. "Although the girls are not unattractive." He spat to show how he despised the Gryffindors.

"Eh, well, I prefer blondes," Darin said, scratching his head. "Well, I guess that Gryffindor girls are easily impressed by Quidditch players and stuff."

"It's not like the House has anything else going for it," Snape commented. It was well know that every Head Boy and half the Head girls had been Slytherin for the past twelve years."No intelligent people, anyway."

"Hello, Severus," a voice said.

"Hi, Esmerelda," Darin replied.Snape just nodded.The tall, blonde Slytherin girl smiled coolly at Darin.

"Are you going to join us tomorrow?" she asked, directing her words once more at Snape.He nodded.

"Wonderful!" the girl gushed."Elaida and I were so hoping you would!"She turned to go."See you then!"

Darin stared after her.

"Wow," he breathed."She's amazing."

"And completely uninterested in you," Snape sneered."Let's go."

"Are you sure they said they'd meet us here at two?" Elsie asked, peering around the Three Broomsticks.

"I told you that before," Lily said patiently. 

"Well, they're seven minutes late," Elsie muttered."Never on time, are they?"

"I'm sure they've got a good reason," Lily soothed.

"Yes," Jenny scowled."Stocking up on Dungbombs, Stinking Pellets, and Biting Teacups at Zonko's. Honestly, are they here to learn or not?"

"They do get good grades," Lily reminded her friend.

"It's all Sirius, I'm sure.Remus is a good student, he'd never do anything wrong if Sirius and James didn't lead him on, and James wouldn't ever do half the crazy things that Sirius does," Jenny said.

"What about Peter?" Elsie asked.

"Oh, yeah."Jenny scratched her head."He –he's just easy to forget, compared to the other three.No, I don't think he's the type to get into trouble… he'd rather let others take the risks."

"That's not nice to say," Lily scolded."Peter's a very good person, and he tries hard…"

"But you've got to admit, he's a bit of a coward." Jenny shrugged her shoulders."But –oh, good, they're here."

"Sorry we're late," Remus apologized.Sirius was grinning as the boys stowed bags under seats and sat down.

"What took so long?" Jenny asked.Lily interrupted her.

"We ordered butterbeer five minutes ago.It'll be here soon."She kicked Jenny under the table."Don't start anything," she muttered out of the side of her mouth.Jenny looked rebellious, but subsided.

The butterbeer arrived and the seven friends lifted their glasses together.

"To us!" James proposed."The best students in the school!"The others laughed and agreed.They laughed together as Sirius or James recounted funny incidents that had occurred over the past three years, or as the girls engaged in friendly teasing.

"Oh, look," Sirius said.Several Slytherins had just come in.They seated themselves not far from the laughing friends.

"Snape's allowed to sit in the same room as you, Sirius," Lily reminded him.The Slytherins stared at the Gryffindors with malice."Let's just ignore them."But it cast a certain pall over the party.

"Well," Remus said finally, putting down his mug, "I think I'll head off now.I have to take that quiz that I missed in History of Magic."

"Right," James replied."See you this evening then."

"You'd think that if they're going to sulk, they could stay home," Elsie commented, nodding at the Slytherins.Snape wore an expression of boredom.Darin kept trying to talk to Esmerelda, who was trying to talk to Snape.Elaida was glaring at the girls.

"What'd you do to her?" Sirius asked interestedly."She looks as if she wants to rip your throats out."

"Oh," Jenny began."Well."

"Nothing." Elsie finished.

"Nothing?" James asked skeptically.

"It wasn't our fault," Lily explained, "but –er, someone got Moaning Myrtle to, er flood the toilet while she was on it…"

Jenny tried to stifle a giggle, and took over the story."And, well, I was outside the stall when Elaida let out this bloody great shriek, and came running out, her robes all askew, screaming."

"She was soaked," Lily recalled."And then, halfway down the hall, I saw her run into Peeves.He, er, started making fun of her."

"Well, she was mad by then, and tried to hit Peeves.Of course, it's no use.But that made him really eager to annoy her."

"So he started screaming, and McGonagall ran out, followed by half her class."Lily finished."Well – you can imagine."

"So why does she blame you?" Peter asked.

"Because Jenny here insulted Myrtle the day before, and so the ghost was mad at us." Lily glanced at Jenny, who half-grinned."So Myrtle told Elaida it was us who put her up to it."

"I see," James said."So she's angry with you?"

"Yes," the girls said together.

"I think that was just the last straw," Jenny commented.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, she never did much care for us," Jenny replied lightly."And now, well… I think that she may rival Snape for disliking us Gryffindors."

"So she'll be really mad when we win the Quidditch Cup," James promised."Speaking of which, we have to go to practice."

"Yeah, Don'll have our hides if we aren't there on time," Sirius reminded Jenny.

"We'll come watch," Lily said.

"Great!" James said eagerly.Sirius grinned at him, and he turned red."Well, it's nice having someone rooting for us…"

The friends walked out of Hogsmeade together and up to the Quidditch pitch.Jenny, Sirius and James hurried off to the locker rooms while Lily and Elsie led Peter to the stands.

The team was very good this year.One or two other Gryffindors watched the practice, cheering especially good moves.

Halfway through the game, Jenny dove for the Quaffle.She missed it by inches as her broom lurched to the side.Frowning, she tilted it upwards.To her surprise, it wouldn't stop rising.A hundred feet off the ground, she was getting higher and higher every moment.Her broom was shaking, too.The rest of the team had noticed her predicament and was circling near her, but they couldn't seem to get within a hundred feet of her.

"What's happening?" Sirius yelled. He'd dropped his club and was circling below her.The Bludgers were flying around, ignored, and trying to knock the players off their brooms. No one paid any attention to them.

I can't control this!" Jenny yelled, or tried to, but the broom lurched suddenly, and cut off her words.She was very scared now; flying was fun, but when her broom acted up like this…

Lily, down in the stands, stood and wrung her hands.She pulled out her wand and tried desperately to think of a spell.

Suddenly, just as fast as she had lost control, Jenny managed to get her broom to respond to her.She immediately landed.

"I don't know what happened," she answered as her friends and teammates circled round."I didn't do anything, I don't know what happened."She was clearly shaken.

"Practice is over for today!" Don Heivan yelled. "Everyone go get cleaned up."

Lily and Elsie went into the changing room with Jenny.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yes, I am.I was a little startled by what happened, but I'm fine." Jenny pulled off her Quidditch robes and stared at her friends."I want to know what happened, though.That's a good broom, it wouldn't just act up like that."

"Someone must have done something to it…" Lily said slowly.

"Who?" Jenny asked."That's hardly anything that's been taught here…"

"It wouldn't be that hard," Lily said, staring off into space."I mean, I've heard that some of the new lines have spells that keep people from interfering with the broom, but yours wouldn't have that.Probably any second year could manage it."

"So we have a hundred or so possible suspects," Jenny muttered. "We'll never find out."

"We'll find out who," Elsie promised. "No one does that and gets away with it!"

Jenny pulled on her robes."Come on, let's go see whether the boys have started to play with their new equipment.The way I'm feeling, I might just borrow some of those Dungbombs."She marched off.

Elaida hurried toward the castle.She heard someone behind her, but didn't stop.An arm grabbed her shoulder, jerking her to a halt and twisting her around.

"What do you think you were doing?" Snape demanded angrily."You almost killed Anderson!"

"So why'd you interfere?" Elaida said in a similar tone."And get your hand off me!"

"You have any idea how much trouble you'd get in if you had managed to get her off her broom?" Snape asked.He didn't let her go.

"They'd never have found out," she said lightly."Those Gryffindors think they can do anything to me and get away with it.I have to show them they can't.I am a Malfoy, after all."

"Yes you are.And you'd think someone from a family like yours would have more sense," Snape snarled."I hate those boys at least as much as you hate the girls.Do you see me out there trying to kill them?"

"No stomach for it," Elaida taunted. Snape's face darkened."You always tried to hide it, Severus, but I know you have no stomach for anything that might turn out -messy.That's your whole family's problem.You're too soft when it comes down to the bone."

With a sudden motion, Snape grabbed Elaida's other shoulder and shook the girl.

"You – little – ungrateful - !"He spat his words through his anger."You just almost killed someone.Do you realize that?Killed, dead, final!You're thirteen years old!"

"I'm a Malfoy," she said simply."Let go of me now!"

"Either you promise me never to try to harm one of those girls again," Snape ground out, "Or we march right now to Professor Dumbledore and I tell him exactly what happened."

"And he'll believe you over me?" Elaida asked lightly.But her face showed that she was concerned.

"Think it over," Snape said, "but don't take long, because we aren't going anywhere until you decided."

"Fine, you win," Elaida snapped."I swear by my family name and honor that I will never again seek to physically harm the Gryffindor girls, Jenny, Lily, or –oh, whoever that other one is, I forget."She wrenched herself free of Snape's grasp."Satisfied?"

"Very well," Snape said evenly. "But I'll be watching you, to make sure you keep your word."

"I always keep my word," she said coldly, and marched off.

**There.Some things in there are very important to the overall story.Don't you hate it when writers say that?Anyway, I know that some of you were hoping for more of Double Trouble, but there's a reason why I can't give it to you yet.I may have to do another section of this before I can put up the next bit of Double Trouble.**

** **

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling, the great, wrote the Harry Potter books, so everything that belongs to her, is hers.That's obvious.I'm not claiming anything but Elsie, Elaida, Esmerelda –gosh, that's a lot of 'E' names – Darin, and the others I made up.Jenny doesn't belong to me: I belong to her… **

** **

**Now maybe you think Elaida is evil!**


	6. Pulling Pranks

"Someone tried to kill Jenny," Sirius declared."Brooms don't just go haywire like that."He flopped into a chair in the common room, running his hand through his hair.

"But who?" James wondered, rubbing his chin."Who would do something like that?"

"Any of the Slytherins." Sirius crossed his arms."They all hate us, the gits."

"Sirius, I think you're being a little too general," Remus said, turning away from the desk where he sat and looking at his friend.."Come on, not all the Slytherins are evil, just most of them…"

"Snape would try it, I'm sure," Sirius growled."I'll bet it was him."

"But why?" James asked practically."I could see him trying to hurt me, or you, but Jenny?He hardly knows her."

"She's our friend, that's enough for him.But we can't let anyone do that to one of our friends!"Sirius punched a pillow for emphasis.Remus sighed and put away his books.Obviously he wasn't going to get any studying done now that Sirius had gotten started.James was seated in a chair, legs over the side."We've got to teach them a lesson!"Sirius hit the pillow again.

"How?" Remus asked warily."Please, no more detentions this month, we'll probably be thrown out."He sighed, remembering the hours they'd spent scrubbing the trophy room just a week ago.

"We'll find something," Sirius promised."They won't get away with this!"Just then, Jenny, Lily, and Elsie entered the Common Room.Jenny looked furious.

"I don't know who did that," she yelled, marching up to Sirius, "but I'm furious.Sirius, give me some of those firecrackers you've got."She stuck out her hand and Sirius gave her a small sack.He tried to keep a straight face, but a mischievous smile kept escaping his lips.She looked in and grinned."I'm sure it was one of the Slytherins," she declared."So - I'm so angry, I want to blow them all up!"She tucked the firecrackers under one arm and started for the portrait hole.

"Jenny!" Lily said, shocked."You've never acted like this before!"

"No one has ever tried to kill me before," Jenny ground out."I'm going now, don't try to stop me."She climbed out the portrait hole.

"James, Remus," Lily said immediately, "help me stop her, she'll get expelled for sure."

"Right," James said, getting up and starting for the exit immediately.

"What about me?" Sirius asked, standing eagerly.

"Oh, you'd just egg her on," Lily said."I need someone to help me calm her down."

"I'm coming anyway," Sirius said."She probably doesn't know how to light those firecrackers properly, er," he wilted under Lily's gaze. "Anyway, I'm coming, but I won't talk much."

"Good," James said, opening the hole for the others.They rushed down the halls after Jenny.On the third staircase, they caught up with her.She was fuming, muttering curses under her breath, and clenching her hands into fists. When her friends drew level with her, she turned on them furiously.

"I told you not to try to stop me!"Her face wore a scowl.

"Look, Jenny, this isn't a good idea," Lily began, holding up her hands and trying to pacify the irate Jenny.

"I don't even care.I just need to blow something up."

"Jenny, did whatever happened to your broom affect your brain too?" Elsie asked."You never act like this!"She stared at her almost hysterical friend.

"I don't like being nearly killed, all right?" Jenny yelled."Since we can't go to a teacher about this, since we don't know who did it, I have to deal with it myself!"

"Maybe we can figure out something a little safer," Remus suggested.

"Good idea," James said gratefully."Um, why don't we all go back and sit down and think about this?"He half-turned, hoping the others would follow.

"Why is it that when you boys have stupid ideas, you go ahead and do them, but when I have one, you try to talk me out of it?" Jenny scowled at them, her hands on her hips."Sirius, you're on my side here, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, I think that the Slytherins need something done to them after what they did," Sirius said, shifting his weight around uncomfortably as James, Remus, Lily and Elsie all scowled at him.

"Good.You four go on up and talk about what to do, and Sirius and I will go blow up the Slytherin dorms."Jenny was still breathing heavily; her hair was disheveled.

Sirius looked as if he liked the idea, but Lily sighed.

"Well, Jenny, you'll thank us when you're feeling better."She took out her wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"Jenny fell backwards in the full-body bind.Remus and Sirius, who were nearest, caught her before she hit the ground."Okay, you three boys haul her up and we'll take the spell of her," Lily said practically.James just stared at Lily."What?I can't let her go get herself expelled, after all! She's just shocked, that's all.Once she calms down, she'll be fine."They got Jenny back up to the Common Room and put her on a couch.

"Er, you go ahead and take the spell off her," Sirius said, stepping back."I don't want to be too near when she gets out of that…" He held the bag of fireworks in his hands.

"Why don't you just let me do this?" were the first words out of Jenny's mouth when they took the spell off her.She sat up, rubbing her arms where they were still stiff.

"Who is it that's always yelling at us for getting detention?" James asked.

"You are not acting like yourself, Jenny," Lily said gently."We're a little worried about you, is all."

"Thanks, I guess," Jenny said slowly."You're right… but I am mad."She sighed."And for a while there, I was so tired of always acting the way I should about everything…"

"If that ever happens again, I'll help you," Sirius said. A mischievous grin tugged at his mouth, and he winked at her.

"Well, you'll be at the top of my list of people to help me." Jenny grinned and winked back."I think I'm going to go lie down for a while."She headed off slowly toward the girls' dorm.Her friends watched her go.

"That was very odd," Lily commented, sighing."Jenny never gets angry like that!Well, she gets angry, but she doesn't do stupid things."

"I don't blame her, though," James remarked."I thought she'd be killed up there like that."Sirius was staring toward the door that Jenny had left by.His eyes held a rather admiring gleam in them, and he had a half grin on his face.

"You know, she's a lot more fun when she's all worked up like that," he commented."I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You are hopeless," Elsie told Sirius sternly."Now, you better not go trying to get Jenny riled up, or convincing her to do something stupid."

"When have I ever tried to get anyone else to do something stupid?" Sirius asked in an injured voice.His friends burst out laughing.

"Sirius, you – you," James choked out."You try to get us to do things that would get us expelled every other day!"

"Well, we haven't been expelled yet, have we?" Sirius asked reasonably.

"No, and I'd like it to stay that way," Remus sighed, looking longingly at his stack of books, waiting to be read."Where's Peter, anyway?"

"Oh, right, I haven't seen him in hours," James remarked, glancing around as if his friend was under a chair."Sirius and I came right up here to see you, I thought he was with us, but I forgot about him."

"I hope he hasn't done anything stupid," Lily said anxiously.

"Peter?You've got to be kidding," Sirius scoffed."He never sets a toe out of line unless we're with him."He grinned. "With the way Jenny goes on about us having no sense, you'd think she'd like him best.He has lots of sense."

"That's just Jenny talking," Elsie said, seating herself in a chair."Sure she says things about how you all drive her crazy and how she doesn't know why she hangs out with you, but I know she really enjoys the things you boys do.Most of the time."

"You know, it's getting late," Lily remarked, glancing out the window."It'll be time for dinner soon, and I think some of us should change."She glanced at her own robes, which were covered in mud from the Quidditch field."Coming, Elsie?"

"Yes, I think so," the other girl said.They left the common room to the three boys.

"Well, that was... unusual," Remus said finally.

"You didn't see the way Jenny's broom acted up," James added."That wasn't unusual, that was scary."

"I'm just glad she's all right," Remus sighed."Broom accidents can be very nasty."

"I'll say," Sirius agreed."It'd be horrible if something were to happen to any of us."He glanced unconsciously at the girl's dorm door.

"You know, Sirius, I think you _like_ Jenny," James began, grinning.

"Oh, yes, I agree," Remus said."I think it's obvious, the way he was looking at her."

"What?" Sirius started to laugh."Not Jenny!Not like that, anyway.Can you imagine, me- and her!We'd probably kill each other." He shook his head."No, I don't think so."

"I don't know," Remus said thoughtfully."You two just might be perfect for each other."

"How about we wait about eight years and then talk about this?" Sirius asked."Come on, I'm not interested in any girls right now.I'm more interested in making Filch and the Slytherins miserable."James rolled his eyes.

"Well, fine, but Remus and I will be waiting to say 'I told you so', Sirius."

"You'll be waiting a very long time," Sirius promised, getting to his feet."Come on, we'd better find out if Peter's fallen in a hole or something on the way up here."He left the common room, Remus and James following closely.

Peter hadn't fallen into a hole, but he had been cornered by a couple of Slytherin fifth years.The older boys were sneering at him, and Peter was whimpering.James and Sirius walked up to the biggest boy and tapped his shoulder.He turned around, still sneering.

"Oh, more Gryffindor slime, eh?Well, we can deal with you as soon as we're through with your friend."

"I don't think so," James said coldly."Get your hands off Peter."

"Why should we?" the other Slytherin asked.

"Because if you don't, we'll pound your heads in," Sirius growled.

"You and who else?" the Slytherin asked, stretching to his full height.

"There are four of us and two of you," Remus said, although Peter was hardly worth counting in a fight.The Slytherins laughed.

"I could take all of you on myself," the bigger one said.They were interrupted by the sound of voices coming nearer.A minute later, the girls came round a corner.They stopped short, staring at the boys, who all had fists clenched, except for Peter, who was sagging against the wall.Jenny whispered something to Lily, who nodded.The two pointed their wands at the Slytherins and muttered something.With a howl, the boys clasped hands to their faces and ran off.

"What did you do?" James asked curiously."I couldn't tell."The girls were laughing.

"Remember how about a year ago I accidentally stuck a pickle on Peter's nose?" Jenny managed at last."Well, we practiced the spell once or twice, hoping for an opportunity… and that was the perfect chance."

"I hope they get the pickles off before dinner," kind-hearted Elsie said.

"Why?" Sirius, James, and Jenny chorused.They were still sagged against the wall, laughing.Lily was helping Peter to his feet, and Remus was picking up the books that the Slytherins had taken from Peter.

"And I'm sure they'd never admit that a couple of third-year Gryffindor girls did that to them," Jenny remarked."So I don't think we'll get in any trouble over that one at all." She grinned."Now that makes me feel better."

"So, er, no more trying to blow up the Slytherin common room?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Not today, anyway," Jenny allowed."But if I ever find out who did that…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you take whoever it is to pieces," Sirius said eagerly."And James and Remus will help too, right?"They didn't answer.

"Let's go to dinner," Elsie suggested."We're going to be late if we don't hurry."They headed off, Sirius trying to tell Peter to defend himself the next time other boys tried to pick on him.

"But they're so big," Peter said."And they're better than I am, I know it.Everyone's better than me at everything."

"Nonsense, Peter," Lily said firmly."You're a wonderful person, you just need to stand up for yourself."She patted his shoulder as they walked along.

"You're sure worth more than any Slytherin," Sirius snorted."Come on, I can teach you a few curses that will make them think twice before hurting you…"

"I'll get into trouble," Peter whined."All the things you do, they all get me into trouble."

"Well, they get me into trouble as well," Sirius pointed out, exasperated."Does that stop me?"

"I know I'm not brave like you and James," Peter sniffed."I just try to avoid them, that's all."Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but James nudged him and he closed it abruptly.Then they all entered the Great Hall and there was no more time for personal conversations.

Late that night, James roused Sirius from a sound sleep.The two boys slipped the Cloak on and headed for the library.

"Here's that Animagus book," James whispered after a few minutes of searching."Someone moved it, it wasn't in its usual spot."

"Right," Sirius replied."Now, I did manage to get most of the ingredients from the Potions class the other day, after you, er, blew up Snape's cauldron…"

"I know that a few of the ingredients will be hard to get," James said."But I think we can get them this next summer.In the meantime, we can practice the spell and do plenty of research on it.I don't want to end up as a slug or a rock or something like that."

"Do you think I can be a dragon?" Sirius wondered.

"Sirius, dragons are not very inconspicuous, and they'll hardly fit under the Whomping Willow," James pointed out.

"Oh, right… nothing too small, though, and something that can look out for itself."

"I was thinking a lion might be nice," James said.

"Appropriate for a Gryffindor, but not for England," Sirius commented."Some sort of creature that isn't too unusual…"

"A cat or a dog might be good," James said thoughtfully.

"A cat will be a bit small to deal with a werewolf.So might a dog, depending on the dog."Sirius scratched his head."A dog might be good."

"Well, we'll have time to decide," James said finally, shutting the book."We'd best get back to bed before Filch comes along."

"Right," Sirius agreed, standing."Hi-ho, to bed we go," he half-sang.

"Will you shut up?" James asked fiercely as they donned the Cloak. Sirius snorted, but after that he kept quiet.

Would they have been so carefree id they knew that, at that very moment in the south of England, a small family had just been murdered?Jonathon Prewett did his best to defend his wife and small daughters, but Voldemort's powers were far better. The Prewetts fell, not the first in Voldemort's line of victims, and assuredly not the last.How could those seven young friends at Hogwarts know how much their lives were to be influenced by Voldemort?Not even Professor Trelawney would make such a wild prophecy.

Oh, nice creepy end, I think.Yes, these are going up fast, but that's because I have finals next week and will probably have very little published from then to the middle of May.Anyway, I wrote this over Easter, nice long weekend with very little to do.

**Standard disclaimers: Harry Potter and all associated characters are property of JK Rowling, not me.My characters and ideas are, well, mine, and if you take them I'll let Jenny deal with you.**


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**I'm ba-ack!Did you miss me?I missed all of you –really I did.This was about all I worked on my whole time 'off'.Actually, I've got a huge section written, but I need a second opinion on it, so my poor beta-reader's about to get some forty pages of drivel to help with.But at least I should have the whole rough draft of Magical Mischief Makers done.Does this mean I'm going to get them up in any kind of decent pace?No.I am definitely insane, and am taking nine credits in the next six weeks.So I expect to have very little free time… but that will be given to this story!After all, I do want to get it done before July 8th.Now, go ahead and read!**

Third year Defense Against the Dark Arts was always where the class stopped talking in generalities about trolls and vampires and such and started talking about specifics in how to defeat them.The class usually became everyone's favorite.Several young Gryffindors seemed to take it differently.

Sirius and James spent the entire lesson scowling as Professor Trimble lectured on various ways to kill werewolves.He didn't notice it, but then he didn't notice quite a bit of what went on.Everyone knew he didn't really want the job, but had taken it while writing his book on dark forces.Rumor had it that as soon as the book was published, Trimble was going to leave for somewhere peaceful and quiet.Meanwhile, though, he did his duty, as he saw it, to make certain that his students were prepared for whatever they might meet.

Lily and Jenny whispered to each other every now and then that lesson, and finally Lily raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Professor, werewolves are people, so isn't it wrong to kill them?"She did not glance at Remus, who was looking miserable.

"Well," the professor hesitated."You have a point.Werewolves are, during the rest of the month, people… of a sort….but they are dangerous to those around them.And everyone knows that werewolves usually become Dark Wizards."He looked thoughtful. "Some people have, in the past, called for extermination of the creatures. And they do, of course, have a much shorter life expectancy than normal people."

"Why?" Sirius asked.Remus had never mentioned that to any of his friends.

"For one thing, they're often killed, full moon or not.There have been wizards - and witches - who thought their duty was to kill all werewolves… and it's not a crime to kill a werewolf on the full moon."

"Have you ever killed a werewolf, sir?" Severus Snape asked from across the room.

"Indeed I have, several.It wasn't an easy task, either.In fact, I was nearly bitten myself."

"What would you do if that had happened to you?" one of the Slytherin girls asked.

"I'd have killed myself," he said airily."I couldn't live as a monster like that…. Anyway, werewolves have no chance, no potential.They can't contribute anything to our society.It would be merciful to simply put them in asylums where they could be cared for, or even euthanasia.And besides, they are dangerous to normal people, to society.Werewolves cause numerous deaths each year. It might make sense to eliminate them… once you did, of course, there'd be no danger of anyone else ever being bitten.Yes, it could make sense."

"No, it wouldn't," Sirius growled.James glanced at him.He was staring at the professor, fury in his eyes.James kicked him.

"Don't make a fuss, it'll only make it worse," he hissed at Sirius.No one seemed to have noticed Sirius' outburst.

"What about Lady Selene?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who she was," Trimble admitted.

"She was one of my ancestors.She was a werewolf, she was bitten at the age of four.Her parents were told that she'd never live, that they should just lock her away quietly.But she was one of the most powerful witches of her time, and she led an army against Dark forces.That was seven hundred years ago."

"My dear girl, surely you don't think such an apocryphal story could be true?I recall the legend now… But even if Selene existed and did what it's said she did, that doesn't mean that all werewolves could have the same chance.There was the 1636 werewolf uprising which resulted in the Werewolf Code of Conduct of 1637, for example…"He glanced at the clock."I think that's all the time we'll spend on werewolves today.Turn to page 692 of your book, please.We are studying the most powerful countercurses here, those that you should hope you'd never have to use.

"Most of these countercurses involve love.Love, in and of itself, is a very powerful countercurse.It can do astounding things.The life bond is an example of the type of countercurse I'm talking about."

"Life bond, sir?" James asked, relieved that the topic had been changed.

"Yes.The life bond is, quite simply, the binding of one person's life to another." The entire class looked mystified. He stopped and sighed."I see I shall have to explain it in more detail."He shut his book and began pacing the front of the room.

"The life bond is used only as a last resort.If someone were dying, it might save him.But it would be risky, for the charm requires someone else to voluntarily bind lives.That is, the charm shares the one person's life with the dying man.But the process is extremely complicated and dangerous.It often doesn't work.And when it does work… the consequences are immense.If one member of the bond is killed, the other dies too.And the bond is permanent.There's no changing your mind once it's done.I cannot think of more than ten times when it has been used."

"What does love have to do with it?" Elaida Malfoy asked.She tossed her head, letting her golden hair flow down her back.

"My dear, if you didn't love someone, would you do that for him?Or her, of course.I doubt it… and the charm probably would not work, anyway. Such spells are very tricky, very difficult to work."He looked up. "I see we're out of time for today.Homework: either write about two ways of killing werewolves or research the life bond and tell me an instance of where it's been used."He collected his books and left.

"Bet he'll be surprised when three of us hand in essays on the life bond," James said grimly."I'm sure that's the harder assignment."Sirius grinned.Remus didn't say anything, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Five," Jenny said as she and Lily passed by them."The life bond sounds more interesting, anyway."

"Are you all right, Remus?" Lily asked, concerned.He nodded.A smile tried to cross his face but failed miserably.

"I know what they think of - us," he said slowly."And - and," he fell silent."Well, thank you all," he said finally.

"Hey," James said, taking his arm."Remus, look.Anyone like Trimble is just prejudiced and hasn't got a clue.I bet he's never known any werewolves in his life - well, he hasn't known that he knows them.Anything about you ever being a Dark wizard is nonsense."

"And if we took a poll, I'd vote you 'most likely to contribute to society'," Sirius said, grinning."After all, James and I sure won't be making any positive contributions."He laughed.Lily and Jenny rolled their eyes at him, and at James, who was smirking too.

"He was wrong, Remus, completely wrong.He's an idiot, okay?" James made his friend look up."We know you.I may have never met any other werewolves, but if they're even the least bit like you, they're all worth ten of Trimble."

"I think we should go to Dumbledore," Sirius said quietly, watching the other students file out of the class."Trimble's a bigot, but he shouldn't say things like that.He'll get the other students to think that all werewolves are worthless…"

"Which other students?" Remus asked sarcastically. " The Slytherins?They'll think whatever they like, and it probably won't be good.Peter knows about me, and Elsie…"

"I think she knows," Lily said."We don't talk about it, Remus, but I think she knows."

"Bill won't believe anything that isn't in a book, and the Herron twins never talk to anyone but each other, so I don't know what they think."Remus finished his rundown of the class, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Still…" Sirius stared off.

"Look, Sirius, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you standing up for me, all of you, but Dumbledore's done enough for me, just letting me in.I can't expect him to get rid of all the prejudice against people like me."

"No, we will," James said firmly."We'll all do it, whatever it takes.We just have to show people that werewolves are people first, werewolves second."

"Right," Jenny said."It's not your fault, after all.Sure it's not that great a thing, but you can't help it.Nothing you, or your parents, did caused what happened to you.So it's wrong to blame you for it."

"And you don't, and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that," Remus said.He stared at the floor as they walked along toward Gryffindor Tower. "People don't think that we can do or be anything at all, that we all are evil or sick.But they are wrong.We have just as much potential as normal people."His words gave an ironic twist to the word _normal. _

"If I ever met anyone who said that, I'd teach him better manners," Sirius promised, balling one of his hands into fists.He was the largest of the friends, at least half a head taller than James, and no one who saw him would have thought his words an idle or useless threat.Now Remus really smiled.

"Thanks, all of you," he said."Isn't it time for Quidditch practice?I don't have too much homework to catch up on so I thought I'd come."

"Yes, it is time," James said, glancing at his watch.He looked at Lily."Are you coming?"

"Have I missed a practice yet, other than that one where it was snowing?" she asked. "Of course I'll be there."

"Yeah, the big match against Slytherin is only a few weeks away, and we've got to practice," Jenny sighed."Sometimes I think I'm too busy to sleep!"

"Want to give up your place on the team?" Sirius asked, grinning wickedly.

"Of course not, and you know it."

"Well, then, don't complain," he said, in a mocking voice."Come on, James, I'll race you to the locker rooms."He grinned as the boys sprinted off.

"I do have to hurry, too," Jenny remarked to Lily as they strode along."Where did Elsie go, anyway?"

"No idea.She's probably studying and will show up halfway through your practice to cheer for you."

"So who do you go to see?Me or James?"Jenny grinned at her friend, who sighed.

"Jenny, don't ask questions like that."

"Why not?"

"I go to see both of you, and Sirius too.So there."They hurried around a corridor and nearly ran into the boys, who had been stopped by Professor McGonagall.She was scowling at them and telling them something about detention.

"What was that about?" Lily asked when McGonagall had safely vanished around a bend.

"Oh, we've got detention tonight, for the fireworks incident last week," James explained."She was telling us we'd be helping Hagrid… he has to find the Hidebehind that escaped Care of Magical Creatures yesterday."Sirius grinned, remembering their classes with the elusive Hidebehind, which was always trying to, well, hide behind you, hence the name.

"So where do you have to go?" Jenny asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

"Forbidden Forest," Remus said simply.He looked a bit concerned about the prospect, but James didn't seem at all worried, and Sirius seemed to welcome the adventure.

"It's about time we were able to get in there," he said."I still think we should have tried before, James, but you said no…"

"I just hope you don't get eaten by anything," Jenny said, grinning."Hate to hear about some poor troll somewhere with an upset stomach because of you!"

"Anyway, McGonagall also said no Quidditch practice for us tonight.The Hufflepuffs need the field, their Seeker quit and they have to get a new one."

"Why?"Lily tried to remember who'd been Seeker for their team when Gryffindor had tromped them.

"Ariadne Prewett left… her family was almost all wiped out, remember?Some Dark wizard… anyway, she decided she couldn't play anymore.Can't really blame her… they said the attack killed her parents, brothers, sister, aunt and uncle, and all but one of her cousins….a girl who was visiting friends."

"That's terrible," Jenny said, trying to imagine such a thing and failing."How awful for her."

"Yeah…"Remus shivered.Even Sirius no longer wore his cheerful grin.

The girls walked with the boys as far as the entrance hall, then turned back toward Gryffindor tower as the three mischief makers headed toward their punishment.The common room was crowded, so Lily and Jenny went to their dorm instead.No one was there; they'd seen Elsie studying downstairs and who knew where the Herron girls might be.Lily sat on her bed and stared out the window toward the forest.

"They'll probably miss dinner," Jenny noted, glancing at the time."

"I'm sure they will.Still, at least it isn't dark there yet."Lily shuddered at the thought of ever going into the dark forest at night.Jenny sighed and stretched out on her own bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Ever wonder what we'll do when we graduate, Lily?"

"All the time."Lily looked at Jenny."And you?"

"Sure.I think I might like to travel around the world looking for exotic plants, trying to figure out their uses…."

"Yes, I think that would suit you.You should be better at Potions, the way you love plants, but…"

"They really don't have a lot in common… sure you use plants in Potions, and often we use potions to grow plants… but they're very different types of magic."Jenny smiled."But if I want to find uses for exotic plants, I should know more of potion-brewing.Or know someone who does."

"Well, if Severus wasn't cold and domineering and cruel, you could ask him."

"He is all that," Jenny agreed."Really, with all of us clever people, you'd think one of us would be a more than mediocre potions brewer.You're the best, probably."

"And that's not saying much," Lily said."You are right, Peter's hopeless, Remus isn't that good at it, Elsie just doesn't like to make them, James and Sirius spend the whole class trying to come up with something poisonous or explosive…."

"Yes, life is never dull with those two around," Jenny agreed, rolling over onto her back."I'm sure that the two of them will either end up in charge of the Ministry or in Azkaban, together."

"Probably," Lily laughed.She crossed her legs to change positions."It's nice that they're such good friends."

"Yes."Jenny looked at Lily."And it's nice that we're friends, too.I didn't really have friends before coming here, you know."

"And none of the people I knew were wizards!" Lily said, laughing again."But we'll always be friends, Jenny, no matter what."

"Even if I do travel all over the world, and you don't…. even if we don't see each other for months, we'll be friends.I can't imagine us not."

"And we won't let anything come between us, right?"Lily looked at Jenny, who had half a smile on her lips for some reason.Jenny sighed.

"Yes, Lily, I'd never let anything come between us.Nothing at all, nothing and no one."Lily wasn't quite sure what to make of this, so she just smiled at her friend.

"Oh, look, I found something about the life bond."Jenny held up a book."In this book I got from the library the other day on odd charm… let's see.This is about the first time in recorded history that the spell was performed."

"Tell me about it," Lily asked. "It sounds interesting."

"It is.Let's see."She began to read from the book."Over three thousand years ago, in a distant land, there were two brothers, the some of a wizard and a Muggle woman.The boys were twins, and devoted to each other.Although the elder was a wizard and the younger a Muggle, they still did everything together.

"When they were grown, they set out upon travels and performed many heroic deeds.Once, they stopped at the court of a king whose people were trouble by a terrible monster – the book doesn't say what kind," Jenny commented."Anyway, the boys fought the monster, and killed it.But in the fight, the Muggle brother was mortally injured.The elder brother did all he could, but his magic was not enough to save his brother. In despair, he watched as his brother lay dying.

"But there was a wizard at the king's court.He told the wizard brother of the Life-bond – I guess this isn't the first time it was used, just the first time it was recorded.So the older brother performed the spell and they both lived."

"That's a sweet story," Lily commented.

"It also says this had an unusual side effect.Instead of one brother being magic and the other Muggle, both were wizards –at night.During the day, neither could cast a spell."

"That story sounds very familiar," Lily said."I think I've heard a Muggle version."

"Probably.Most of their myths are based on real things…. They just mess everything up."Jenny snorted."No doubt the boys were demi-gods or some such."

"That sounds about right," Lily agreed."Now, I wish we learned that kind of story in History of Magic, rather than dull things about Wendolyn the Weird."

"So do I."Jenny rolled over."Pass me the ink, will you?I need to get started on this essay."

What did you think?Of course, that was the myth of Castor and Pollux…but the changes were mine!

** **

**Standard disclaimer: the Harry Potter books etc belong to J K Rowling etc.All that is mine is, er, the OC's and a few ideas.Like the Life-Bond, which will show up again.So if you didn't get it, read the passage again because it's going to be important.**

** **

**Next part available at an unknown time, based on my free time, whether my beta-reader dies from reading the story, and whether my new computer has any bugs.(None so far – it's really cool having a father whose job enables him to get used computers every so often really cheaply –only about a year obsolete, and quite nice!) **


	8. The Forbidden Forest

The three boys hurried down the lawn toward Hagrid's hut.As they neared it, the door swung open and Hagrid came out.

"Saw yeh comin' down from the school," he said."Good, we'll waste no time getting' started.None o' yer want to be in that Forest when it gets dark."He looked at Sirius, who was grinning."I suppose yeh think this is goin' teh be fun? Yer're wrong.Nothin' about that Forest is fun, and yeh'll know it before we're done.Spect Professor McGonagall decided that a little fright would do yeh good.Yeh've all had plenty of detentions this year, and it doesn't seem to be teachin' yeh much."None of the boys answered."Right, well, listen.When we're in there, yeh've got ter listen teh me. If yeh get separated from me, stop an' don' go wanderin' off on yer own.I'll come back for yeh.Don' go leaving the path fer any reason, understan'?"They nodded."Right, well, come on now.Got yer wands?"They held them up.None of the three seemed to want to talk.Hagrid's speech had made them all a bit nervous.They followed him single file: James first, then Remus, with Sirius bringing up the rear.It wasn't dusk yet, but even so, the forest was dark.It was also very still.Now and then a bush would rattle its leaves, or a rabbit might dash across the path, but that was about it.No birds sang or flew about the trees branches.All three boys unconsciously drew closer to each other and the comforting form of Hagrid.He stomped on, seemingly unaware of their nervousness. 

Suddenly, Remus tripped on a tree root.He had been glancing nervously off to the side just as James and Sirius were, and had not noticed the protruding root.Now he pitched forward, almost falling on his face, but Sirius grabbed his collar and hauled him upright. "Thanks," Remus said.His voice seemed out of place in the forest.No one responded.

As they continued, it grew darker.Whether this meant that the sun was going down or that they were getting deeper into the forest was impossible to tell._Probably both, James reflected.Hagrid turned and nodded to them._

"Right, well, yeh might as well light yer wands now.We'll not be able to see the Hidebehind in the dark.And some of the things that might like ter bother us will be frightened o' the light."Gratefully, they pulled out their wands and lit them.The light showed clearly three rather nervous faces, though Hagrid's massive hairy countenance was unreadable.His black eyes glinted in the wandlight."Now, I think the beast is around here somewhere," he said.The boys remembered their purpose for being in the Forest."I tracked him here earlier.Thing is, I couldn't find him… I think he was pullin' his trick, hidin' behind me.So yeh three are goin' teh help me catch him."The boys looked at each other.

"How?" Sirius asked finally, in a subdued voice.

"Well, he can't hide behind all of us," Hagrid said reasonably."So we'll all look behind each other, an' we'll get him."

"Right," James said.He moved over toward the edge of the clearing."Well, he's not behind you, Sirius."

"Good.Let's see."Sirius started toward Remus.For the next few minutes they were busy moving around.An observer watching them would have thought they were playing some bizarre game, from their odd patterns of movements, but a look at the three boys would have told him this was no ordinary pastime.They all had the feeling that they were being watched, and it wasn't comfortable at all.The thought that there were things in the forest that would love to make a meal of three half-trained wizards was never far from any of their minds.

"Ha!" Sirius shouted abruptly."I see it!"He pointed off a little ways and ran toward what he had seen.James was close behind him.

"Wait!" Hagrid shouted, but they barely heard him because they were so intent on what they were pursuing.Suddenly, James stopped, grabbing Sirius by the shoulder.

"That's not the Hidebehind, Sirius."There was a note in his voice, not of fear, but of nervousness, and his face was a bit pale.

"We'd best go back to Hagrid," Sirius said, turning.But as James turned, he saw that there was no sign of Hagrid, or Remus, or the clearing where they had been.Nor was there any trace of a path.

"Great," James muttered."Lost in the Forbidden Forest."

"We could shout and Hagrid would find us," Sirius suggested.

"And who knows what else would find us, too.Strange, though, because we didn't run that far."

"This forest is full of magic, can't you feel it?It probably moved us, or moved around us… Hagrid and Remus could be miles away."

"Just how big is this forest, anyway?"James looked around as if trying to estimate the size.

"I don't know."Both boys now had white faces, and their wands were shaking a bit. "Should we wait for morning, or try to head back, or…"

"I don't like the feel of this place," James said."But I don't fancy trying to find our way back."

"Neither do I -what was that?"A noise was coming closer to them.They drew close together and held their wands ready.The brushes parted and a centaur stepped into their clearing.It was a female centaur, and very young.From her appearance, the boys would have guessed that she was their own age, except that Professor Kettleburn had told them that centaurs live far longer than humans.This centaur might appear to be fifteen for the next fifty years.

"I knew you would come," she said quietly."The elders would not have believed me if I told them I had foreseen this, because I am young and therefore unreliable.But the stars spoke to me, and I knew you would come here."The boys just gaped at her.Whatever they had been expecting, this was not it.The centaur filly continued."My name is Adhara.I live in the forest, as does my whole tribe.We study the stars.For the past few years, we have known that dark times are coming to your world, and that the dark times may affect our world as well.But they stars told me that you two would be here tonight, and need my help."Even as she spoke, the boys heard rattling noises off in the distance, like giant pinchers or claws being snapped, and they shivered a little."I shall guide you to the edge of the forest," Adhara said."But you must listen to me."

"All right," James agreed.Sirius could not seem to find his tongue. Adhara led them from the clearing.

"My people would be angry if they learned what I am doing," she admitted as they walked."They do not approve of humans, most of them.My brother Firenze and I are different, though.We know that you are important - you humans, that is - as important as studying the stars may be, it is little compared to the fight that you shall be undertaking."

"What fight?" Sirius asked.Adhara shook her head.

"It is not good for you to know too much of your future, and even we could not tell you all."She studied him a moment."But I will tell you this much.There is even now, among your kind, one who is purely evil. He would like to extinguish the stars and destroy laughter, and he will gain power.Already, he has killed some wizards.He will kill more before he is through."

"Where do we come into this?" Sirius asked.He held his wand up to try to see the path, which was twisting and turning.

"You – and many others – must help fight the evil one.If you do not, your people will be lost.If you do… the price may be high, but it must be paid, lest a great charge be exacted from the defenseless, the innocent, and the powerless."

"Look, of course we'd help stop an evil wizard – if we were old enough," James said, hurrying to keep up with her."But don't you think he'd be stopped before we get to the right age to help?I mean, I hardly think we'd be that much of an asset to anyone right now."

"The dark one will not be stopped as easily as that," Adhara said calmly."It will take blood to stop him, sacrifice.I have read the stars; they have told me of the tears that will be shed, the blood that will be spilt, before this is over.And some of those tears and some of that blood may be yours, or that of people close to you."She stared at Sirius for a moment, and then at James. "We will meet again, I think," she said to Sirius."But I think I shall not see you again in this world, James Potter.I must leave you now."They saw that they were on the edge of the forest."But I would warn you to be careful.You do not know who your opponent truly is." And she galloped off.

"James, you never told her your name," Sirius said after a long moment."So how did she know it?"

"Let's get out of here," James said."I don't think I can take much more of this forest."They turned as something approached from behind, crackling the underbrush.Seconds later, Remus and Hagrid burst into view.

"James! Sirius!" Remus cried with relief.Hagrid relaxed too.

"Thought I'd lost yer there," he said."Why'd ye go haring off like that?Didn' yeh hear me saying stop?"

"No," Sirius said truthfully."We didn't mean to get lost like that…"

"It's all right, yer fine now," Hagrid admitted."Yeh'd best get back ter school.It's past midnight already.I'll worry 'bout the Hidebehind tomorrer."The boys nodded and set off together, out of the dark forest, up the sloping lawns, through the dark and silent passageways, to the common room.

The ashes of the dead fire were still glowing, and a single lamp at the far end gave some light to the room.The boys could see four quiet figures near the fireplace, collapsed in chairs.As they approached, the figures resolved themselves into Lily and Jenny, who were looking at them expectantly, and Elsie and Peter, who were asleep.

"We wanted to wait for you," Lily said, indicating all four of them, "but Elsie and Peter were too tired…"

"What happened?" Jenny asked, staring at James and Sirius, who looked very disheveled and rather pale, and Remus, who was as interested as they in what had happened to his friends.James launched into an explanation, aided by Sirius.

"I don't know what to make of it," James said finally.

"It's a bit worrying," Remus commented."I means, a dark wizard, powerful as she says, not defeated for years…"

"Yes," Lily agreed, "But it's getting late, and we should go to bed.We can talk this over in the morning." She shook Elsie's shoulder gently as Jenny stood up.Then the three girls moved slowly off toward their dorm.Remus woke Peter, who almost jumped out of his skin, and the two of them headed off as well. At the door, Remus turned.

"Are you coming?" he asked quietly. 

"In a minute," James assured him.He nodded and left.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to talk to Dad over summer break," James said.He stared off."We've only got a few weeks left of this year, and he's sure to know something."

"Yeah, it could be handy to have someone who knows as much as he does about Dark Arts," Sirius said."Jenny's dad and mum do too, don't they?"

"I think so… I mean, they're always going off to the same conferences and such that Dad is."

"Maybe she should ask them, too."

"That's a pretty good idea." James thought for a moment."From what Remus has told us, I'd guess that his dad has been in some pretty odd places.He might know something."

"We can talk to Remus and Jenny tomorrow then.I don't know about you, but I'm knackered."Sirius yawned loudly and stood, stretching. "Let's go to bed."

Disclamer: the Harry Potter books were created by J.K. Rowling.I am neither claiming nor implying any rights to them, nor am I attempting to make money off my writing.

_ _

_Okay, that was a fairly short piece.I'll try to have more for you this week.Actually, I'm almost done writing the whole story!Yeah! And it's a long one, let me tell you.By the way, the Hidebehind is a genuine myth, not something I invented.It's a creature native to America, but they could have imported one._

_ _

_Let's see.Some business.Whoever stole my name and left a nasty review on someone else's piece, cut it out.And if there's a nasty review from 'me' on your story, ask me about it before you flame me… it probably wasn't really me who left it._

_ _

_If you review, you will make me very happy!It only just takes a minute…_


	9. Animagi

# Setting: Halloween, 1971

The Great Hall was lit by a thousand candles.Bats swooped about, causing girls to shriek for fear that the winged mammals would fly through their hair.The ghosts were in full form tonight; Nearly Headless Nick cheerfully recounting the saga of his botched beheading, 'which took place four hundred eighty nine year ago tonight!', Moaning Myrtle, well, moaning, the Bloody Baron somehow twice as fearsome on this night.

The air was full of good smells; pumpkins pies and cakes and juice, roasting meat, baking potatoes, simmering vegetables, any number of delicious pastries and candies…. The scents tantalized the nostrils and hinted at what was to come.

The fourth years chatted merrily together.Even the professors had been in a Halloween mood today, with Professor Hecate teaching them special brews traditionally made on this night, and Professor Trimble frightening them – or trying to – with tales of odd events that had occurred.Even Professor Binns gave an almost interesting lecture, about how historically, Halloween had been considered a night where the barriers between this world and the next were weakest.

"Muggles like to tell stories about ghosts and such appearing on Halloween," he said."Of course, it is ridiculous to think of a spirit such as myself thinking to appear only one night of the year… but strange things have happened, it is true.For instance, prophecies seem to be more accurate at this time, and even those – shall we say, less than reliable seers have often made a correct prediction on Halloween.And it is true that there have been verified instances of simply strange phenomena."

"Like what, Professor?"Bill Weasley had asked.He was probably the only student in the school who actually paid attention in Binns' class.

"Well, Mr. Wheatley, there have been cases of people remembering _forward_ on Halloween, remembering things that have not yet happened," Binns said."And it is undeniable that Dark powers are stronger on Halloween, just as they are weaker at the summer solstice or Christmas."

"Why?" Remus asked, interested as always in anything concerning Dark magic.

"Belief, Mr. Loman, belief.Muggles think that tonight is a night where Dark powers are stronger, and because they believe, the powers are stronger.That's the way that kind of power works… it has a hard time working when no one believes in it.And Muggles feel safe from evil at Christmas.The summer solstice is remembered from ancient times, when the day was celebrated by sun worshippers as the day when the sun was strongest, where it lasted longest."Binns droned on about various types of ceremonies associated with the solstice, and everyone lost interest.

"Remembering forward," James mused at the feast."Wonder what old Binns meant?How can you remember something that hasn't happened?"

"Magic," Sirius said simply."Some things that happen don't always make sense.Well, of course they make sense in their own way.It's just that magic is odd sometimes."

"You're not helping any," James said, laughing.

"It's impossible," Lily said."I mean, that violates a lot of laws of physics and such…."

"Lily, you're acting like a Muggle-born again," Jenny teased.

"I am Muggle-born," Lily said, miffed.

"I mean, you're acting the way some do when they find out about magic 'it can't be, it doesn't make sense, it violates laws of nature…" Jenny smiled and picked up her fork."After all, doesn't this violate laws of nature?" She waved at the golden plates, which had just filled with food.

"Some of that stuff in Arithmancy," Remus began, helping himself to a steak.

"No," Sirius said firmly through a mouthful of chicken."No talking about Arithmancy.There's a reason why I didn't take that class, and it wasn't so I could hear you talk about it." 

"Fine," Remus said."I was just going to comment that some of the things we'd been learning did seem to talk about how you might remember forward, but I'll just talk about Quidditch instead."He grinned at James.

"Right.Now, are you all sure you don't want to try out?" He looked at Remus, Peter, Lily and Elsie.

"No," Remus said for all of them."You've already asked us."

"We really need some back ups," James pressed."I mean, this may be the first year that I've been Captain, but I want to win!"

"It's not your fault we didn't last year, or the year before," Jenny pointed out. 

"But we will win this year!"Sirius pounded his fist on the table, making plates shake.He grinned, not embarrassed at all."Pass the potatoes, Peter."

As the stuffed students began to drift out of the hall, the candles began to grow dimmer.When the friends left, almost the last out, it was rather dark.

"You must have eaten twice as much as anyone else, Sirius," Jenny commented.

"So?I'm growing, aren't I?"

"I suppose," she said, looking him up and down.He had put on several inches in the past year, and was a good foot taller than little Peter.

Just then, Lily put a hand out to the wall and stopped.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Jenny asked, hurrying to her friend's side.James crossed quickly to them.Lily's face had gone white.She sagged against the wall.Her breath was coming in short gasps.James looked on helpless as Jenny helped Lily to the ground.Then, just as suddenly, Lily looked up, her eyes puzzled.

"I'm all right now," she said."But something there… I heard myself screaming, but I don't know why.And I was so afraid of something or someone… and there was all this green light."She looked as puzzled as they.

"I think you'd better get to bed," James suggested."You should relax."

"I agree," Jenny said firmly."It's probably just from too much food, but…." She helped Lily to her feet and they set off once more for Gryffindor Tower.

Jenny couldn't sleep.Lily had dozed off almost at once, the Herron twins were asleep when the others got in, and Elsie was snoozing in her bed, but Jenny couldn't sleep.She sat on the windowsill and stared down at the moonlit lawn.

She became aware of someone behind her.She turned and saw Elsie standing in a pool of moonlight, her eyes closed and mouth half open.Jenny opened her own mouth to speak, but Elsie's voice rang out first, quiet yet somehow ominous.

"The echo reverberated across the corridors of time.The stag and flower shall fall, and the spy shall flee.An innocent man shall pay for his crimes, and those left shall weep tears and blood.Yet all is not over; at the hour when all seems lost a way shall be found, for in darkness the light shines brightest.Hope is lost when fear is gone, but life shall go on."She stood perfectly still again.

"Elsie?" Jenny asked.She didn't answer.Jenny went closer and saw that Elsie was fast asleep.Puzzled, she guided the sleeping girl back to bed, and then sat on her own bed to think.She was a bit scared, after that…

That had been a prophecy of some sort, Jenny was sure, but what could it mean?It seemed very dark and depressing.But the stag and flower?What could that mean? What had the rest been?There had been much more, but it was slipping from her memory… And when would these events –whatever they were –take place?Should she tell anyone what she had heard?

No, she decided.If it was a prophecy, chances were that making it known to more people would have bad effects.Jenny remembered enough lessons in History of Magic about people trying to thwart predictions and just making things worse to make her think twice before doing something similar. 

Still… could it relate to that centaur that James and Sirius had met last year?They might have learned something about whatever Dark Lord was supposedly on the rise from James' dad, but they'd been very tight-lipped about it all year.Yet… one of her best friends had just seemed to prophesy doom and gloom.That, coupled with the centaur's words… not that you could ever be sure of what centaurs really said.All prophecy was like that.What exactly had Elsie said?

She lay back in bed, her mind full of thoughts, but slowly they calmed and vanished as she drifted off toward sleep.It took her a long while, since she was rather upset, but she was really too tired to think much about it.Perhaps tomorrow.

Jenny didn't tell anyone about what she had heard Elsie say.First of all, it was obvious that Elsie herself had no memory of the event.Jenny began to wonder if she had dreamt the whole thing.And she wondered what lay ahead, for herself and her friends.

####

# 

** **

"I really think we'll do it this year," Sirius said.He, James, Remus and Peter were gathered in a secret corridor, watching a potion bubble."We were pretty close by the end of last year…"

"And then we'll have almost three whole years here as Animagi," James remarked.He stirred the potion."I think it's almost ready."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Peter said, eyeing the potion nervously."What if we get stuck?What if we get caught?"

"Peter, it's a little late to be getting cold feet," James said."We're almost there!Come on, it'll be fine.Sirius and I will go first, and we'll help you.Nothing will go wrong."Remus didn't say anything at all.His eyes told much, though; he seemed to be wrestling with a dreadful hope and trying to convince himself that this was all right.

"You first or me?" Sirius asked James, filling a goblet.

"I'll go," James said."I told you I thought I was almost there last time…"

"Right," Sirius said.He handed James the goblet.James held his wand in his right hand and the cup in his left. He closed his eyes and drank the potion quickly.

"Ugh, it's still horrible.Wish we could do something about that taste… oh well.Here goes."He waved his wand through a complicated series of moves, muttering the spell under his breath.Then he stopped and they all waited.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then, in the corridor, were three human boys and one large stag.Sirius shouted in triumph, Remus grinned so broadly his eyes crinkled, and Peter made little squeaking sounds.With a pop, James returned to his normal form.

"I did it!" he shouted."Sirius, your turn."Sirius grinned and filled a cup for himself.

"It's not that bad," he commented as he drank it down."Just hope I remember all the words…."

"You should, we practiced it often enough," James said.They scrutinized Sirius closely.He gave a shudder, and suddenly a huge black dog appeared in the corridor.

"Impressive," James commented."Very large.You look like a Grim!"He laughed.Sirius reappeared.

"Well, now, Peter, it's your turn," Remus said quietly, holding out a cup."Do you remember everything we went over?"

"Yes, I do," Peter said."You don't have to tell me everything so many times, I'm not a total lackwit."He picked up the cup and drained the potion, shuddering at the bitter taste.His face screwed up in an agony of concentration as he recited the complicated spell.For a long moment, nothing happened.And then a large gray rat fell to the floor, squeaking and chittering.

"You did it!" Sirius yelled."Good going, Peter!"Peter transformed back and sat on the floor, breathing hard.

"Why did I have to be a rat, anyway?" he asked."You and James get to be neat animals, and I'm a rat!"

"Peter, we explained already.First of all, it's very hard to affect what animal you're to be.Second, well, someone had to be little, to get to that knot on the Willow, and some of us have to be big, to, er, " Sirius glanced at Remus and stopped.

"Yeah, but I might get eaten!" Peter shrieked."I didn't realize the rat was going to be that small!"

"Peter, I'm not going to eat you," Remus said quietly."Besides, with James and Sirius there, you won't be in any danger."

"I don't know," Peter said."I don't like the idea…"

"We'll give it a try, okay Peter?And if you change your mind after the first time, well, that's all right," James said."Come on.It'll be fun."Peter looked as if he very much doubted this, but sighed in resignation.

**####**

** **

"So, aren't the boys going to come by?" Elsie asked.Jenny glanced around the room.

"I don't know…. They didn't mention it to me.Lily, what did James say?"

"He said he'd be by for a butterbeer himself, but wasn't speaking for Sirius or Remus."Lily took a sip of her drink."I don't know what they've been doing recently, but they seem a little odd to me.What do you think?"

"Um, well, with them, how could you tell?" Jenny asked, rolling her eyes."We've known them what, five years now?And the one thing I've learned is that you cannot predict what they'll do.Nothing they might pull will surprise me."

"Look out there," Elsie said, gesturing out the window.Jenny and Lily followed her finger and saw Sirius across the street.He was walking down the road, arm in arm with a rather pretty girl.

"Who is that?" Lily asked."I can't tell from here."

"That's Erin Tanly.She's a Ravenclaw."Jenny stared at the girl.Lily saw that Jenny had a rather strange expression on her face."I guess Sirius is finally noticing girls."

"We'd better watch out," Elsie commented."Sirius is bad enough, but Sirius in love!"She laughed, and Lily laughed too."That's a strange idea."

"You think that's all that's been going on recently?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe," Elsie said."But I'd be careful about opening doors and such, you never know what booby traps they may have put up." 

"Good idea," Lily said."It's kind of nice, anyway.They make life interesting.Nothing really exciting ever happens."

"Not this year, anyway," Jenny remarked.

"What do you mean?"Lily finished her drink.Jenny was staring at her cup.

"Nothing… I was mostly thinking about that centaur the boys met a couple of years back…." But her tone seemed to hide something."Anyway, I was thinking."

"About what?"Elsie looked interested.

"Oh, Seers."

"Seers?"Lily stared at Jenny."Why on earth?"

"There was one in my family, years and years back.Mum keeps bugging me about whether I've ever Seen anything.Of course, I haven't."Jenny smiled at the idea.

"I doubt there've ever been any Seers in my family," Lily remarked."Not many Muggles are Seers."

"Mum mentioned once that one of her grandmothers had predicted things accurately," Elsie commented."And since it's supposed go down the maternal line pretty well, she thinks she might be sensitive to that sort of thing.Not that she's ever Seen anything."

"Your great-grandmother?" Jenny asked.

"Yes.Problem was, her prophecies were always so impenetrable that no one could work them out until after the events occurred."

"That does seem a bit of a problem," Lily agreed.Jenny was absorbed in thought.

"The stag and flower…" she muttered.

"What was that?I didn't catch it," Lily said.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about something."Jenny grinned."So, Sirius likes girls.Maybe we could make him miserable…"

"Jenny, that would be cruel," Lily said.

"Oh, you're just sympathetic because you're in love too," Jenny teased."You don't have to help, I'm sure James will be glad to give me a hand."

"Here he comes now," Lily said.James pushed the door open, followed by Peter and Remus.

"Have you seen Sirius?" he asked when the boys got to the table.

"Yes.He was across the street, arm in arm with a cute Ravenclaw," Jenny said.

"Sirius?"James stared at her."Are you sure?"

"Unless Snape has for some odd reason used the Polyjuice potion to make himself look like Sirius, I'd say I'm sure," Jenny said dryly.

"This is odd," Remus said."Sirius has never really liked girls before.Not like that, I mean."

"I guess he does now," Elsie said.

"Well," James said, sitting down."I suppose we might as well have a drink…." But his eyes kept straying to the door, and although their talk was cheerful and friendly, everyone felt that something was missing.

When they got done, James turned to Jenny.

"Want to go practice Quidditch?" he asked.

"No," she said slowly."I think I'm going to take a walk…I have to pick up a new quill."

"All right," James said.Jenny got up and walked out.She meandered down the street, looking in windows.

"What's wrong with me, anyway?" she muttered to herself."Something's funny here.A year ago, I'd have jumped at the chance to spend time alone with James.Now I don't really care. And why do I feel so strange?"She stared into a window at her reflection."I'll bet my hair would look better loose," she said, and pulled her braid out."There, that does look nicer… too bad I'm so pale.I know I'm no beauty, not like Lily, but I guess I'm pretty enough."She froze."What is it with me?I'm never concerned with how I look, not really.Jenny, girl, what is going on with you?"She caught a glimpse, in the window, of Sirius and the Ravenclaw walking down the street._Oh no!_ She turned a corner and sank to the ground._That's what it is.Well, now, Jenny, you've moved a step further toward stupidity.Bad enough when you had a crush on James._She peered around the corner.The Ravenclaw was laughing at something that Sirius had said._Sirius!How could this happen to me?I'm not one of those flighty girls, throwing themselves at every handsome boy in school…if I have to fall in love, why can't it be with someone like Remus?He's nice and kind… but I feel absolutely nothing but friendship for him._ She sighed."Sirius. Great."_So that's why I was so upset when I saw him with that Ravenclaw.That's why I –_ she broke off her thought in astonishment as she realized something._That's why he gets me so mad, isn't it?And, for a long time, it hasn't been James at all, has it?It's been Sirius!I thought I wanted to spend time with the boys to spend time with James, but it was to spend time with Sirius!He gets me so mad, and he makes me laugh, and he…and he…_She looked around the corner again.James and Lily were walking down the street the other way, back toward school.They were laughing together and holding hands.Jenny sighed._You know, for a girl who claims to have a brain, I sure manage to do the stupidest things…_She stood up and walked across the street to the store, where she bought the quill.She purposefully refused to let herself think about Sirius, running her mind instead over the weather, Quidditch, classes, and anything else she could think of.

But as she walked back to school, her mind kept returning to the same topic: Sirius.She remembered things her mother had said on more than one occasion: "There's ways we women have of attracting men, you know, Jenny," and variations on that theme._No!_ Jenny thought."I won't be another one of those fluff-brained girls who throw themselves at every boy they think is handsome.I won't.If he was interested in me, he could make it obvious.I'm not going to chase him.I have my pride, after all!"She spoke aloud, not caring who heard her."I'm not going to go all loopy over some boy!"

"What boy, Jenny?"She whirled to see Remus standing by the road, under a tree.He smiled apologetically."I couldn't help overhearing you…"Jenny flushed and started off again.Remus followed her."Sorry for eavesdropping."

"Me and my mouth," Jenny said ruefully."How much did you hear?"

"Most, I think."Remus shrugged."Don't worry, I won't go broadcasting it all over school."

"Thanks," Jenny sighed."I just don't know why I don't have more sense about this!"

"From that remark, I'd guess that it's Sirius," Remus guessed shrewdly."Is that why you were so upset back there?"

"I think so," Jenny admitted."Did anyone else notice?"

"James was there, so I doubt Lily noticed, and Lily was there, so the same for James."Remus grinned."Sad but true…".

"Now that sounds like something Sirius would say."

"Yes, it does.Peter – he probably noticed, but he'd never ask you about it.As for Elsie, I couldn't tell."

"Right."Jenny looked at the sky."I really do feel stupid, Remus."

"I don't see why you should."

"Well, he doesn't seem the least bit interested in me."Jenny scuffed her shoes along, kicking up clouds of dust."I'm acting like a brainless flibbertigibbet!"

"No, you aren't," Remus said firmly."Now, if you were doing something really stupid, or thinking about doing something stupid, that would be another matter.But you're handling yourself well."

"Obviously not, if I was ranting where you could hear."

"You didn't know I was there," Remus pointed out."Look, Jenny.Personally, I think you and Sirius would make a great pair, but I know that's because I want all my friends to be happy.But if I'm right, it might just be that it'll take him a little while to realize that he likes you."

"I didn't want to fall in love with him," Jenny said tangentially. "I'd much rather have fallen for someone – someone more like you, Remus."She glanced at her friend, but his face was expressionless."Instead, I have to fall in love with the one person who gets me angry enough to blow things up regularly."

"Maybe it's the other way around," Remus suggested."Maybe he gets you so upset because you love him."

"I don't know." Jenny stared at the ground."I just want to- I don't know."

"Jenny, I'm certainly not going to mention this to anyone.If you need someone to talk to, or to help you –or just to yell at, to let off steam, I'm the one. Okay?"He looked at Jenny.She didn't answer for a moment, then nodded.

"Thanks," she said quietly."I do feel better now."

"Good.Now, don't go hurling curses at Erin Tanly, or anything," Remus cautioned her.

"Trust me, if I were to curse anyone, it'd be Sirius."Jenny finally smiled."But I won't."

"Just remember what I said."

"I will.And, Remus," she hesitated, then continued."Thank you.For being a friend."

"Thank you for being mine."He slipped off, heading toward Hogwarts alone and letting Jenny think alone for a time.__

# FIFTH YEAR – SUMMER – INTERLUDE

Elaida Malfoy enjoyed being home for the summer.Her family home was old, large, and luxurious, and there were plenty of servants to do things for her.She also didn't have to deal with other girls.How she despised most of the girls at Hogwarts.Her one friend, Esmerelda, was from the same sort of background that Elaida was, and they spent most of their time together, eyeing boys and disparaging the other girls.

But she really didn't enjoy spending time with her older brother, Lucius.Ever since their father had died last year, he had taken over the family – occupation.He had grown colder than Elaida remembered him, and his anger was deadly.She'd managed to avoid him over the past week, but now she had to talk to him.

"Well?" Lucius asked as his sister entered the room."You've taken long enough.I hope you did everything I asked you to this past year."

"Of course I did," she said coldly."I'd say at least half the Slytherins should be convertible. It's harder to tell with the other Houses." 

"And are there any students we should keep an eye on?"

"Yes."Elaida sat down."First of all there's Severus Snape."

"I remember him – Slytherin, your year, good potions brewer."

"Correct.He would be a valuable asset if you could recruit him.However, he has a complicated sense of morality.It won't be easy."

"We'll start looking into him.After all, there are a few years yet…."

"He's about the best of Slytherin House.I must say that it's quite disappointing."

"You see how impure blood is polluting our kind?"

"Of course."Elaida smiled coldly and passed him a photograph."You may remember these boys… James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin."

"They're Gryffindors, aren't they?"Lucius frowned."Not that that automatically makes it impossible to recruit them, but…."

"They are Gryffindors," Elaida agreed."Gryffindors who would be perfect additions to our side, if they could be turned.Probably the cleverest boys in school, Potter and Black.They have a talent for getting into trouble."She looked thoughtful."But recruiting them will be a bit of a challenge.They are pretty firmly on the other side." 

"Tell me about them some," Lucius suggested.

"Lupin's a werewolf."Elaida smiled coldly."Not many people know.We've got a few werewolves on our side, don't we?" 

"Indeed, the prejudice society shows them has helped us greatly… if we pretend to be on their side, we can often get them to do anything for us." 

"Potter – if he could be recruited, it would be a great coup for our side.His girlfriend might be a problem, though.They're pretty serious.I think if we want one, we'll have to recruit both."

"That isn't impossible."

"She's a mudblood."Elaida pointed Lily out in the picture. 

"Now, Elaida, you know that we Malfoys don't think much of Mudbloods.But there are some very influential members of the circle who had the misfortune to be born to Muggle parents… while someday it may be possible to remove the scum, it's not practical today.If I receive authorization, we'll attempt to convert her too.What about Black?"

"Probably as bright as Potter, a little more reckless, - and very interested in girls.The feeling is usually mutual. He's taken out about half the girls at school in the past year."Elaida scowled.

"But not you, sister, obviously."

"He has a certain prejudice against Slytherins.But if he were turned to our side, that would no doubt vanish.And he could go far with us, become a powerful man once – after the victory."

"Well, these candidates are all excellent.You did well, Elaida.Are there any others to tell me about?Who else is in this picture?"

"Oh, a couple of girls who hang out with Potter and his friends –and Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?"

"Peter Pettigrew.He's a cowardly little thing – I don't know why the others bother with him.If we ever wanted him on our side, it'd be easy enough to convert him.I just don't think he'd be much of an asset.He's practically a Squib." 

"Still, he might be useful.Keep an eye on all of them, Elaida."

"I plan to, brother."She rose gracefully from the couch. 

"The other girls are not worth recruiting, then?"

"_I_ don't think so," she sneered. "They – never mind. I doubt they'd be any help to use at all."

"Keep watching these people, Elaida," Lucius instructed her."You did well, I think, in selecting them.Keep an eye on them, and don't do anything until I give you instructions."

"I understand."Elaida walked out, swaying slightly as she did.She smiled a bit as she walked down the hall.That had gone much better than she had expected, and her brother seemed pleased._I may be only sixteen, but I know where my best chances lie.I'll make myself valuable to our side.That's how I'll get what I want._

####

James kept glancing at the clock.Where was Sirius?It was getting late, and they were supposed to finish this essay together.If they wanted to go join Remus tonight, Sirius had better show up soon. The dorm was empty except for him; the full moon shone in the window at the far end.

James swung around as the door opened.But it wasn't Sirius; it was Lily.She was panting, obviously having just run quite a distance.

"Lily –you're not supposed to be here," he said, puzzled. 

"James – Sirius told Snape how to get under the Willow!He's going there now, I couldn't get Sirius to stop him!"Lily gestured wildly with her hands."If he gets under there – "

James' mind was already filling in the blanks. 

"I'll stop him," he said grimly, rushing down the stairs quickly.He heard Lily following.He rushed out of the portrait hole, down seven flights of stairs, and out the doors, not caring who saw him.He almost flew down the lawn, cursing Sirius every step of the way.

As he approached the Willow, he saw it freeze.He yelled, "Severus!Stop!Don't go!" but got no answer.When he arrived at the tree, it had begun to flail its limbs again, and there was no sign of Snape. James grabbed a long branch and prodded the knot, then hurried down the tunnel as fast as he could.He could hear Snape ahead of him."Stop!" James yelled again, to no avail.He doubled his efforts, but no use; Snape just sped up, too.

And then, James realised to his despair that they were climbing upwards.The Shrieking Shack lay ahead, very close.And Remus would be there…

James rounded the last corner and ran into Snape.He was frozen in fear, staring at the horrible sight of a fully-grown, slavering werewolf.Remus started toward them.James seized Snape by the shoulder, whirled him around, and forced him down the passageway.Now Snape's legs began to work again, and he ran faster than he had to get in.James took a glance back and saw that Remus was following them, blood-lust in his eyes.James impelled Snape further onward.He briefly considered transforming, then decided to do so only as a last resort.He didn't want Snape to find out about the Animagus thing unless there was no other choice.

Suddenly, the exit was ahead.James reached for the knot and froze the limbs, then shoved Snape out.He began to clamber out himself, hurrying as he saw how close Remus was.The werewolf seemed to realize that its prey was escaping, for it suddenly leapt for James.But he got out of the tunnel and lay panting on the grass. 

"What are you doing here?"A cry made James look up.Professor McGonagall was standing over him, hands on her hips.She was staring at him and at Snape, eyes full of fury.James opened his mouth, then closed it as he realized he had no idea what to say."Don't you know students aren't allowed near the Willow?" she asked furiously."You're both going to see Dumbledore, now!"That was when James realized just how much trouble he was in.McGonagall never sent anyone to see the Headmaster; she preferred to deal with things herself.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said when both boys had finished telling their version of events."Minerva, please ask Mr. Black to come to my office."A few minutes later, Sirius appeared, looking rather ashamed of himself."Mr. Black, did you tell Mr. Snape here how to get under the Whomping Willow?" Dumbledore fixed his eyes on Sirius.

"Yes, sir," he said.His eyes didn't quite meet Dumbledore's; James thought that he was trying not to show what he felt in front of Snape.His face had an angry look on it.

"I would like to know how you knew about the knot on the trunk, but for now I will simply ask why you decided it would be a good idea to let him under the tree.I assume you know about Remus?"

"Yes, sir.I – I just didn't think."

"That is obvious.Your 'prank' could have resulted in death, you do realize that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And of course, if Remus had been responsible for Severus' death, I am sure he would have had to be expelled.I don't think you'd have wanted that?"

"No, sir."Sirius' angry look faded as he seemed to release what he had nearly done.It wasn't the fate Snape might have faced that bothered him; it was the idea of Remus being punished for something that was his fault.

"Well."Dumbledore stared at Sirius."I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Black.Very disappointed.You will be given a detention – a very severe one- and, I think, no more Hogsmeade trips for you this semester.And twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor."Sirius hung his head."You may go now."

"Now," Dumbledore said after Sirius had left, turning back to Snape."Mr. Snape, didn't you think that if we had gone to all the trouble of hiding something under the Willow, there might be a reason?" Snape didn't answer."You said you heard James yelling to you to stop, several times.But you didn't.If you had been killed, or bitten, it would have been your own fault."He held Snape's gaze."You will also receive a detention, and twenty points will be taken from Slytherin. You are also not to tell anyone –anyone – that Remus Lupin is a werewolf.If I hear that anyone else has learned the truth, I will hold you responsible, and you will be expelled."

"But, sir – Potter and his friends might tell someone just to try to get me expelled!"Snape glared at James.James opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore silenced him with a wave.

"Mr. Snape.I am sure that neither Mr. Potter nor any of his friends would tell the school that their friend is a werewolf simply to get you expelled.Would you?" He directed his stare to James, who turned to Snape.

"We care a lot more about Remus than about getting you expelled, Snape," he said coldly.It seemed a bit ridiculous.He'd just saved Snape's life!And here the git was, acting ungrateful and obnoxious.Well, he should have expected it.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Snape."When Snape had departed, Dumbledore turned to James."That was brave of you, James."

"I couldn't let him get killed."James shifted his feet, uncomfortable under the blue gaze of Dumbledore's eyes.

"It took considerable courage to go after him, knowing what was at the end of that tunnel."Dumbledore smiled slightly."Gryffindor House will be awarded fifty points for your actions." 

"Thank you, sir."Dumbledore waved him toward the door.Halfway there, James hesitated."Sir?"

"Yes, James?"

"One or two people know something about what was happening tonight. Is it all right for me to explain what happened, if they ask?"

"I trust your discretion, Mr. Potter.I am sure you will know what is best to do."

"Yes, sir." James left Dumbledore's office and headed slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower.

It was quite late, but Jenny, Lily, Elsie and Sirius were still seated in armchairs as James came in.They looked at him.

"All right, what happened?" Jenny asked finally."Lily told us some, but Sirius won't talk."James explained what had occurred with Snape and with Dumbledore.

"And Snape wasn't even the least bit grateful?" Elsie looked amazed.

"No, but then I didn't do it to be thanked."

"Sirius, do you have any common sense at all?"Jenny stared at him."Snape might have been killed-"

"Serve him right," Sirius muttered. 

"Snape might have been killed, and then Remus would have been expelled.You'd probably have been expelled too, and that would serve _you_ right."She crossed her arms."I swear, there has never been a boy with fewer brains than you."

"Sirius, just once, think before you act," James asked."At least try.This could have ended up a lot worse than it did."

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right."Sirius looked up."I – I wouldn't want Remus to get in trouble…all right, I'll never do it again."He grinned."Not that Snape would fall for it if I tried to."

James sighed."Sirius, you are incorrigible.I'm going to bed."

Sirius paced the empty common room.It was a beautiful April afternoon, and every Gryffindor who could be was in Hogsmeade.The first and second years were all taking advantage of the weather to play various games outside, but Sirius hadn't wanted to join them.So he was striding back and forth, feeling a bit sorry for himself. 

The portrait opened and Sirius looked up.Jenny slipped inside.

"Aren't you in Hogsmeade?" he asked stupidly.She carried a largish bag.

"James and Lily were –well, they killed off my appetite," she said, grinning."And Elsie bullied Peter into helping her pick out gifts for her parents' anniversary.So I decided to come back."

"What's in the bag?" he asked curiously.

"Something for you –though I shouldn't have."She set it on the table and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer and some chocolate frogs."I figure, if you couldn't come to Hogsmeade…" she shrugged."Though I suppose I should have – oh, forget it and drink up."She opened one of the bottles herself, and Sirius followed suit.

"Thanks," he said.She glanced at him.

"Look, Sirius.The next time you get a bright idea, please run it past someone before you actually do it.Otherwise, you'll end up in Azkaban."She laughed, taking the sting out of her words. 

"Who?You?"

"Better to ask me than to end up hurting someone."She took another swig of her drink."I hereby volunteer to be your 'Brilliant Idea Sounding Board'."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"If you don't, you'll be sorry," she warned.

"A threat?"

"If you like."She reached under her chair, laughing."Now, are you ready for that rematch?I'm still sure you cheated, last game."

"I did not.Ask your knight, he saw everything and will tell you my moves were all legal."Sirius picked up two pawns."White or black?" 

"You're Black, so I'll play white," she said, smiling.He laughed. 

"All right, I prefer moving second anyway."

As the game wore on, Sirius found himself paying more and more attention to the pair of bright eyes across from him, and less to the game.He knew he was making mistakes, but she often seemed not to notice.Sirius wondered, suddenly, why it was that in the two years he'd been asking girls out, he'd never though about Jenny.She wasn't the most beautiful girl in school –everyone knew that was Lily –but she was rather pretty, and smart, and she played a pretty decent game of chess…_And she spends her afternoon with me, instead of at Hogsmeade.Do you think – nah._He shook his head. 

"What?" Jenny asked, staring at him.

"Oh, I just decided on a move.Better watch your queen!"He forced a smile, and she grinned back.

There, another couple –well, six and a half -thousand words closer to the end of the story!I have finally almost figured out what's going to happen – and it's a doozy.Should be done in a little over three weeks, I hope.Just to tantalize you, I'll tell you this: the next piece is probably the best part of the whole story, and I've already revised it about three times.It's also one of the most important pieces, and after I post that, I can post some more Double Trouble.

**You know all the drill: stuff that's J.K.'s is hers, the stupid things are mine, and the odd characters who aren't real are also mine. And reviews are very appreciated!**


	10. The World as Best I can Remember

# THE WORLD AS BEST AS I CAN REMEMBER IT

## And her sky is just a bandit

_Swinging at the end of a hangman's noose_

_For he stole the moon and must be made to pay for it_

_And her friends say, "My, that's tragic,"_

_And she says, "Especially for the moon,"_

_And this is the world as best as I can remember it_

_Rich Mullins_

_ _

I'm not sure why I put this here, but this song kept running through my head as I worked on this story.I have no idea what this song really means; the author was something of an inspired poet, and this song is rather beautiful yet impenetrable… still, for some reason it makes me think of this story.So I figured I'd stick it in… and I had to call the story _something_!

Jenny hurried toward the Potters' house, carrying her broom.She hadn't had a chance to practice Quidditch in a week, and since her parents were out this afternoon, she thought she'd see if the boys were able to play.Besides, she hadn't seen Sirius in a week either.

Sirius was out in the yard, tinkering with something.As Jenny approached, he threw a tarpaulin over it.

"What's that?" Jenny asked, stopping and leaning on the gate.Sirius looked a bit embarrassed, which, Jenny thought, only made him look more attractive. 

"Er," he began, "Well, it's kind of a secret…"

"Oh, come on," Jenny said, smiling."I keep your secrets better than you do!"

"Well," he said, "I suppose – you are right, of course…" he beckoned her in.Curious, she came right up to the object.Whatever it was, it was large.He twitched back the tarp.

"A motorbike?" she asked, staring at it."Why – that's a Muggle thing… why are you bothering with it?"Jenny knew very little about Muggle motorbikes, but even so she could tell that this one was bigger than most.It was also rather beaten up. 

"James and I found it earlier this summer," he said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes."We fixed it up…"

"Where is James?" Jenny asked, glancing around.

"He, er, went up to see Lily." Sirius grinned."Those two lovebirds would never make it through the whole summer apart." 

Jenny laughed, glad that she was no longer jealous of Lily, even in the slightest. She did wish, though, that Sirius might pay the kind of attention to her that James did to Lily… But it was nice to be around Sirius without James being there too, for a change.

"So, does it work?" she asked.

"It does."He stood it up and patted it proudly."Works like new.It – it flies, too… Uncle Richard kind of put a charm on it for us…"

"James' dad is almost as bad as the two of you," Jenny said, laughing again."What would happen if the Ministry found out?" 

"They won't.I only fly it when it's cloudy, like today."Sirius glanced up at the overcast sky."You want a ride?"

Jenny stared at the bike a little nervously. 

"Is it safe?" she wondered.

"Probably not," Sirius admitted, grinning."But that's half the fun, right?"

"I suppose…" Jenny said doubtfully."Oh, well – all right."She looked at the controls, and decided that Muggles were crazy.So many different things you had to do to makeit run.Broomsticks were much easier to use.Jenny noted that Sirius had mounted a compass to the bike, to help him find where he was going, she supposed.

"Great!" Sirius got on the monstrous machine, then reached down and helped Jenny up behind him."Hold on to me," he instructed.Then he kicked the bike to life.It gave a tremendous roar andleapt toward the sky.Jenny gave a little gasp as they rose into the air.She had expected a ride much like a broom, but this was totally different.She knew broomsticks, how very quiet and smooth they were, but the motorbike roared and jerked its way through the air. It was fast, though.It didn't turn as well as a broom, but Jenny had never flown so fast.She clutched Sirius very tightly.

Then they popped through the cloud layers.Jenny was soaked, but they got above the gray vapor and the sun shone down, warm and bright. Nothing was all around them; open space above and to all sides, gray cloud like a carpet below.The bike's roar was loud in Jenny's ears.Her long hair whipped about behind her in the wind they were making as they rushed forward.Sirius' hair flew about as well; Jenny wondered idly why he didn't wear it shorter. If it were any longer, it'd have been in her face. 

Jenny found herself truly enjoying the flight.It was a novel experience for her, and, once she got used to the feel of it, quite fun.She thought of saying something to Sirius but the motor was too loud.

And she enjoyed being this close to Sirius, sharing in his world._I can't believe how long it took me to see that I loved him, not James,_ she thought idly.

Time passed quickly in the place between earth and heaven.Soon the sun was sinking into the clouds, coloring them red and gold. In the other direction, the sky was going from blue to navy to purple to black.Stars began to appear, one by one.Then the sun's last rays vanished and Jenny could see dozens and hundreds of bright diamonds hanging low in the sky. Six years of Astronomy had taught her the stars well; she saw the summer triangle, bright in the sky, Vega, Deneb and Altair shining in their familiar places.The Milky Way was clear as well.She felt as if she could stretch out her hand and pick them the way she picked flowers in her garden.It was a truly amazing sight. 

Finally, they came down from above the clouds.Sirius flew the bike toward Jenny's house, because it was dark and he didn't want her to have to walk.He landed in the lane about two hundred feet from the house.It was very dark; neither could see much.Jenny just sat on the bike for a moment, then realised where she was and hopped off.Sirius climbed down as well; they stood for a moment, looking at each other.Jenny thought for a moment he was going to say something, but he didn't, and she didn't have any idea what to say herself.

"That was very nice, Sirius," Jenny said finally."I think I'd best go in," she said."Oh, I left my broom at your house."

"I'll get it and bring it over," he said.

"I'll come by tomorrow," she offered. 

"Don't worry about it," he said, and hopped back on the motorcycle.For an instant, he looked at her, the darkness hiding his face, and she again thought he was about to speak. But he didn't, kicking the bike to life instead.With a roar, it took off.

Jenny stood a moment later, then turned and walked up to the house.It was very dark.She turned the knob and was surprised to find the door locked._That's odd.Mum and Dad never lock the door until they go to bed.It can't be that late._She knocked at the door, then stood waiting for a long moment.When the door did open, it did so slowly. She saw both of her parents peering out, her mother's face white, her father's grim and determined.Both had shocked expressions as they saw her. 

"Jenny!" her mother shrieked."Didn't you get the message?"

"What message?" she asked. 

"Too late," her father said, desperation in his voice."Quick!"He pulled her inside.Her mother looked around frantically.

"The stairs!" she hissed, pulling open a door that Jenny had never seen, and showing a dark cupboard barely large enough for Jenny."Get in!"Jenny wanted to argue, but the fear in her mother's voice made her obey.Her father shut the door and she heard something heavy being shoved across the room and in front of the door.Jenny found a small hole at eye level and peered out._What is going on?I've never seen them so frightened.Something is very wrong here._She heard her breaths, loud in the silence that had fallen, and fast, and she realised just how scared she was.

For a long moment, the hall was quiet.Then came another knock on the door; slow and deliberate.Jenny's parents glanced at each other.Then her father opened the door. 

Three dark figures stood in the doorway.The first was considerably shorter than the other two.They all seemed to be wearing robes with hoods. As they entered the room, Jenny felt a dreadful fear.The short figure halted in front of her parents._Who are they? Why are they here?_What _are they?_Jenny's mind spun and she had to fight not to cry out.Something about the figures made her heart beat even more rapidly.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked in a horrible, bone chilling voice.Jenny's mother shivered, but her father stood straight.

"We will never serve you, Voldemort," he said proudly."Do what you like!"_Who is Voldemort?What does he want?Serve him?Why haven't my parents told me anything about this!_

"Very well," the figure hissed."As you wish."Suddenly, the little light left in the room went out.Jenny heard a scream from her mother, cut off halfway, two dull thuds, and the sounds of people leaving.

For a time she couldn't move, couldn't make a sound, couldn't even think.Then, galvanized by an unreasoning terror, she tried to get out of her hiding place.But whatever her father had placed in front of it was heavy, and it took her a long time to shift it.

Suddenly, she smelled smoke.A bright flame leapt up at the corner of her vision.The house was on fire!She redoubled her efforts and managed to make a gap large enough to squeeze through.Rushing out, she knelt at her mother's side.Her mother's eye were open and staring, her heart beating, her lungs working, but there was – nothing in her eyes.Simply nothing.Jenny looked at her father and saw the same thing, and knew, without knowing how she knew, that nothing could be done about this.Her parents were as dead as if Voldemort had blasted them into a million pieces. 

The smoke was much worse now; she could hardly breathe.She tried to stand but couldn't, so she crept toward the door on her knees. Then, in the doorway, she saw a tall, dark figure, and knew that one of her parents' murderers had returned to finish her off.Everything went dark.

Sirius stared at the burning house in horror.It had been fine twenty minutes ago when he had left Jenny; now it was an inferno.Could anyone still be alive in there?The house had flames coming out of every window and door; smoke billowed out in black clouds.He dropped the broom that had been his reason for returning and rushed up the steps.Throwing the door open, he saw two motionless bodies, and a third crawling slightly toward the door.As he watched, the figure collapsed.He rushed into the heat and smoke and seized her in his arms.As he had thought, it was Jenny.He pulled her from the burning house as fast as he could.

He laid her gently on the ground, extinguishing the flames that still burnt her tresses with his hands.She lay still, barely breathing.He picked up her hand, felt for a pulse. It was there, but so weak that he could barely feel it._I've got to get her to a healer,_ he thought frantically.But there was no time, she was dying here.

"No, Jenny, stay here, hang on," he muttered, desperately trying to think of something that would save her life.And then it came to him, as answers always come when you need them.He knew what he could do to give her a chance, knew that it would be dangerous to him and that it might not work… but he didn't hesitate._Thankfully this doesn't need a wand_, he thought, taking both of her hands and concentrating.The spell was hard, even though it took no words or wands or potions.He felt drained as he completed it, but he looked at Jenny and saw that she was breathing more regularly now.Some of her burns looked a bit better, too.

He pulled himself to his feet, slowly.He was more tired than he had thought… but he managed to pick up Jenny and stumble to his motorbike. Somehow, he got on, even with Jenny in his arms.

He would never know, later, just how he managed to fly home, or get off the bike.He pushed the door open and staggered in.James had returned.

"What happened?" he gasped, taking a step backwards at the sight of the half-dead girl in Sirius' arms.Sirius brushed him aside and laid Jenny gently on a couch.

"Get a healer," he said."Your dad isn't back yet?"

"No," James said. "What happened?"He was still staring at Jenny, rooted to the spot in horror and shock.

"No time for that, she's dying," Sirius said bluntly."You've got to get a healer here.I'd go myself but I don't think I'd make it."He knelt by Jenny's side, trying to see if her pulse and breathing had improved or worsened.They hadn't.

"All right."James looked at both of his friends."I'll be back," he said, and ran to the cupboard where their school things were kept.He threw it open, pulled out his wand, and turned back to Sirius.

"If this isn't an emergency, I don't know what it," Sirius said grimly.

"Yes, I know, and I'm going now.I'll be back in -I'll be back soon."He Apparated away.Sirius turned all his attention to Jenny.There wasn't much he could do; he had never had a gift for healing, but he tried to make her as comfortable as possible.She was moaning and shaking now, but was still unconscious. Sirius didn't know what to do, but felt he had to do something.Would she recover?He thought of trying another spell, but knew that he'd probably do no good.

True to his word, James didn't take long.With a pop, he and a woman wearing Healer's robes and carrying a bag appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh, my," the Healer said as she took a look at Jenny, crossing the room quickly."What happened?"

"I don't know," James said."Will she live?"The Healer was examining Jenny thoroughly.

"I don't know," she said."It'll be touch and go here.I think she'll pull through, though."A wave of relief crashed over Sirius." Whatever you did saved her, I think. Go,I need to work alone."The boys obeyed her order and went into the next room.James sat uneasily and Sirius collapsed into a chair, exhausted.

"Sirius, what happened?" James asked, glancing back at the closed door.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said tiredly."We went out for a ride on my bike, I left her at her house, came back a few minutes later with her broom, and it was burning up."

"Her parents?" James asked slowly.

"They're dead," Sirius said in a dull tone, running a hand through his hair."I saw their bodies…. I couldn't do anything for them."

"But you saved Jenny," James reminded him.Sirius nodded. "How did you do that?"

"The life bond," Sirius said quietly.

"The life bond!"James sat bolt upright and stared at him."But – if she dies, so will you!"

"If I hadn't, she'd be dead now.You'd have done the same thing in my place."Sirius closed his eyes.

"I don't know if I would have been able to do that," James said quietly.

"Of course you would, and so would Remus or Lily…" Sirius sighed."It was just that I was the one who was there and you weren't."

"That's powerful magic," James said wonderingly."Very advanced."

"Oh, come on.Next to the Animagus transformation, it was nothing.But I am tired."He yawned. 

"There ought to be something we could do," James said, standing and pacing up and down.Sirius would have joined him had he the energy."Even if we can't help heal her, there must be something we could do."

"Get Lily," Sirius suggested."Jenny will need her, I'm sure.After all, they're best friends…"

"All right, that sounds good… at least it's something to _do_," James said."If Dad gets back, let him know where I went."

"I will," Sirius said."Going to Apparate?"

"No, this isn't an emergency.I'll go the Muggle way."James attempted a smile, which fell flat, and left the room.

Not long afterwards, Richard Potter returned.He was covered in ash and looked exhausted.

"Where's James?" he asked.

"He had to go get Lily," Sirius said.He was still seated in a chair.He'd spent the time worrying about Jenny, hoping she'd be all right, and trying to ignore his own fears.If she died, so did he. A rather sobering thought.

"I've got bad news," Richard said, his face grim."The Andersons have been killed."

"I know," Sirius said softly."I saw their house."

"I know that you boys were friends with Jenny," Richard said sorrowfully."I'm sorry, but we think it was Voldemort."

"Jenny's here," Sirius informed him."She's alive, barely."

"She's alive?"Richard looked confused."But the house –no one could have survived that."

"I had to return her broom, she left it here, and I saw the fire.I managed to get her out," Sirius explained.He ran a hand through his hair."There's a Healer treating her."

"She'll live," came a tired voice.Sirius turned to see the Healer standing just inside the door."You saved her life.She needs rest, weeks of rest, and comforting.She'll have some scars, but not too bad –I think her face and most of her body will heal completely.Her hair's gone, nothing I can do about that, but it will grow back.She can't engage in any athletic activity for at least a month, her lungs need to heal.Don't let her out of bed for more than five minutes at a time for two weeks."

"Is she awake?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet.

"Not yet, but soon," the woman said."You can go in."Sirius rushed past her.

Jenny looked much better, but she still was unconscious. Her right shoulder had a horrible burn on it still, but most of them had gone.Her eyes began to open, slowly.

"Sirius?" she asked slowly."How did I get here?I remember fire, and a dark shape… like what killed my parents."She blinked her eyes, slowly.

"What happened to your parents?" Richard Potter asked as gently as he could.He'd followed Sirius in.

"There were three of them. Two didn't speak, but they were horrible, tall and dark, just awful things.The other one was shorter, and he spoke, but somehow he was the worst.They called him Voldemort.They said they wouldn't help him.And then I couldn't see, and mother screamed.And then there was the fire, and I couldn't get out, and they were alive but they were gone," she mumbled."I mean, their bodies were alive but they weren't there.I don't know how that could be, but it is."Her voice trailed away.

"So Voldemort has Dementors working for him," Richard mused darkly."The Ministry must learn of this."He turned to leave.

"They're dead," she said slowly when he had gone."Really dead.Am I going to die?"

"No," Sirius said, trying hard to reassure her, and himself."You'll be all right, in a while."

"Oh," she said.He had to strain to hear her."I look horrible, don't I?"She turned her face away.

"No," Sirius lied."You don't."He came closer, and she turned back.

"I know I do," she said."I can feel enough.And my hair is gone.Mother used to braid it, when I was younger.It was so long.And Dad pulled on it and I'd laugh."Tears began to form in her eyes."Who is Voldemort?"

"He's a dark wizard," Sirius spat."Not many people know about him.Uncle Richard works with people working against him, though, so James and I know some.And Dementors –you remember learning about them?"

"So that's what happened to them," Jenny said slowly."I remember.The Dementor's Kiss.It's horrible.It's worse than just killing them, I know it, that's why he did it.I don't know why he burnt the house, though. I am glad those things didn't get me.I'd rather die like this than from them."Her voice trailed off.

"You aren't going to die," Sirius promised.

"Don't say that," she said."I don't want to live.Why should I?"

"Jenny!"Lily was in the door, tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend. "Oh, Jenny!"She ran over and knelt at the bedside.

"Lily?How did you get here?"

"James got me," she said."Oh, Jenny, I'm so sorry."

"Lily," Jenny began, and started crying.Sirius left the room.

"Why did Voldemort go after the Andersons, anyway, Dad?" James asked as the men sat slumped in chairs.Richard looked up, his face tired and gray.

"It's hard to say," he said slowly."Thomas was very active in anti-Dark Arts circles, you know.Probably Voldemort wanted them out of his way."

"It seems a little excessive to kill them like that and then burn down their house," Sirius commented.His eyes kept straying toward the door of the room where Jenny lay.

"Voldemort uses fear as a weapon," Richard explained, sighing."Some people are already so frightened of him they refuse to use his name.They seem to think that if they do, he'll notice them, I suppose.It doesn't make much sense, but people who are afraid rarely worry about logic."

"Voldemort could attack anyone, couldn't he?" Sirius muttered."Nowhere really safe…"

"Hogwarts will be safe," Richard declared firmly."Not even Voldemort would take on Dumbledore."

"Next year, when we've graduated, I'm going to help stop Voldemort," Sirius declared."To do such a thing…"

"I'll help you, Padfoot," James agreed."Poor Jenny."

"I need to go to London," Richard said wearily."There are people at the Ministry I need to talk to.Do you boys want me to get someone to come here?"

"And watch out for us?No, we'll be fine," James said wryly."But if you don't mind, I'll be keeping my wand around."

"That's very wise," Richard commented."If anything qualifies as an emergency, this does."He stood up and walked over to the fireplace, taking some Floo Powder and throwing it into the fire.

"Ministry of Magic!" he called, and stepped into the green flame.

"He must be very tired," James remarked as the boys stood together watching the flames die down."He _always_ Apparates."

"Jenny's asleep," Lily's voice said from the other side of the room.The boys turned.Lily had tearstreaks on her face, but her voice was calm and level."It's the best thing for her, I think.I don't know if it's really sunk in yet."Lily yawned.

"It's three in the morning," James realised, glancing at the clock."We should go to bed too."

"Someone needs to stay near Jenny in case she wakes up."Lily yawned again.

"Not you," Sirius said, looking at her as she blinked rapidly."I'll do it, I'm not tired."Of course that was a lie, but he knew Lily would fall asleep on her feet if she stood there much longer.

"All right," the girl replied."I am tired."

"Sure you'll be all right, Padfoot?" James asked as he got up too.

"Fine, Prongs," Sirius assured him._But will Jenny?_ he wondered.

After James and Lily had gone upstairs, he crossed the room and opened the door quietly.Jenny lay on her side, asleep.Sirius could barely reconcile the girl in the bed to his friend who, a few hours ago, had been one of the most beautiful girls he knew._At least she's alive._He sat down in a chair near the bed.Most of the burns were covered in newly grown skin, and they were all much fainter now.Her once long chestnut brown hair was all completely gone.Sirius looked closer at her and saw tears stains down her face, too._Poor, poor Jenny.How I wish I could do something for you._He wondered how she'd manage to survive the loss of her parents._I'll do anything I can to help you,_ he promised her silently._And just when I was sure that I loved you, this had to happen.How could I even think of telling you that I love you when you're suffering this kind of tragedy?_

He'd been so envious of James, in love with the beautiful Lily, that he hadn't even noticed growing closer to her pretty friend.Jenny had always been someone who he played Quidditch with, someone to play chess with.And then, slowly, he'd seen that she was someone that he wanted to kiss, to spend hours with, to - to love.

"Curse you, Voldemort," he muttered under his breath."Why do you have to come after my friends?Well, you wait and see.You'll be afraid of _my_ name one day, I swear it." 

Sirius looked out the window.The clouds had vanished and he could see the stars, shining brightly still.He heard a sighing noise and turned back to see Jenny's eyes flicker open.

"Sirius?" she asked so slowly and quietly that he could barely hear what she said.

"I'm here, Jenny," he said gently, reaching over and taking her left hand in his. It was not burned; one of the few parts of her body that this was true of.Her fingers curled around his, weakly.It hurt Sirius dreadfully to see how little strength she had left.

"Oh, Sirius," she whispered, "why me?Why my family?"

"I don't know," he said."But I promise you you'll live.The healer said so, you just need rest and time."

"I don't know if I want to live," she said softly."My parents are all the family I have in the world."Her eyes filled with tears."I don't want to be here!I wish I were dead, too."

"No, Jenny, don't," Sirius pleaded."All of us love you, Jenny.Me and James and Lily, and Elsie and Remus and all the rest of your friends.We'll be here for you.No matter how bad things seem, if you give up they'll never get any better.Hold on, Jenny, hold on to whatever you've got."

"It hurts," she whispered."My whole body hurts, but my soul hurts more.That's worse than any of the burns."

"I know," Sirius said heavily."And I won't say that it gets better, either.Because it doesn't really, you just learn to live with it."He stared off into space for a moment."My parents both died before I was six.Uncle Richard took me in – of course we aren't really related, but he was my guardian – and treats me just like he does James, but it still hurt me to think about my parents."He looked at Jenny."So I know something of what you feel, Jenny. It's terrible, to lose someone you love.But giving up doesn't make anything better."

"I-I don't really want to try," Jenny said softly, "but I will.For a while, anyway."

"That's enough for now," Sirius said in just as soft a voice."Later –well, we'll see."

When Jenny opened her eyes the net morning, Lily was seated by her side.Lily tried to smile.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No," Jenny said.

"The Healer said you should eat something, though."

"I don't want to eat."

"You need to if you're going to get better." 

"I don't want to."Jenny stared at the ceiling."I wish I'd died back there."

"No, you don't," Lily said firmly."That would have been the end.Now, you still have a chance."

"No, I don't."Jenny started to cry."I have nothing.No family, no home, I'm ugly, I'll be scarred for the rest of my life, and I don't even want that to be very long."Lily took her hand.

"You are not ugly," she said firmly."And the scars will heal, and your hair grow back.For the other – yes, your parents are dead.But would they have wanted you to give up like that?And you have us, your friends."

"You sound like Sirius," Jenny said weakly."He said the same sort of thing last night."

'Well, he's right."Lily hesitated. "And – I don't know if I should tell you – but – you can't give up and die, Jenny. You can't be that selfish."

"How would it be selfish?"Jenny felt a wave of self-pity flow through her. 

"Sirius saved your live, Jenny.Do you know how?"Jenny shook her head gently."The life-bond.You remember studying that?"

"The life bond?"Jenny stared at Lily."He did that for me?"

"Yes, he did.So you have to get better, because if you die, so will he."

"Why did he do that for me?"Jenny looked puzzled.

"Because he loves you," Lily said gently."It was obvious last night.He was so worried about you, Jenny.And I've seen him looking at you, once or twice, when you were looking the other way.Sirius loves you."

Jenny's eyes filled with tears. "If you had told me that a few days ago," she said softly, "I'd have been the happiest girl in the universe.Now…"

"I know.It's hard on you, isn't it?"

"It just isn't fair."

"No, it isn't.I won't tell you any of the false things that people tell each other, about how it'll all get better soon, how you'll get over it.But I will tell you that I am here for you, that James and Remus and Elsie and especially Sirius are here for you.That we are not going to let you give up.If need be, I'll stay by your side every moment until you can get out of that bed.If we need to, we'll carry you everywhere for the next year.It won't be necessary, though; the Healer said you should be healed in a month or two."She looked Jenny in the eyes and smiled gently."We'll help you all we can."

"If you do, I'll try," Jenny whispered."I told Sirius I would last night… and I guess I have to try, for Sirius."

"We're here for you, Jenny," Lily said again. 

It took three weeks for Jenny to be able to get out of bed.Lily stayed by her side the whole time, just as she had promised, and Sirius was never far off.Richard Potter handled all of Jenny's parents' affairs; apparently they had asked him some time ago to care for Jenny if something happened to them.

"Were they expecting this, then, Dad?" James asked one evening as he and Sirius tinkered with the motorcycle.Richard sighed.

"From what Jenny has said, they obviously knew that Voldemort was after them that night.But I don't think they'd have had much more than a few hours' warning.That's not how Voldemort works."

"But they thought something might happen, right?Why else would they have asked you to look after Jenny?"Sirius wiped his hands absent-mindedly on his pants, staring at the house.

"What I do, what they did, is a highly dangerous occupation.Everyone in our group knows that he might be killed at any time, and has taken precautions… most of the men in the group are not married, though; they have a lot less to risk."He sighed and looked at the boys."But when Dumbledore asked me to help, I didn't hesitate.That's what your mother would have wanted, James.I do feel much better now, knowing that you two are almost old enough to look out for yourselves if – if necessary."

"Almost?I'd say we are old enough," Sirius declared, tightening a screw.Richard smiled crookedly.

"Perhaps you are… but I hope you don't have to find out."He turned and glanced inside the house."I'm going in now, boys, unless you need any help."

"No, we're fine," Sirius assured him.

"I'm not so sure we're fine," James said after his father had left."You've got that wrong."

"Oh."Sirius stared at the problem, then angrily began to fix it. He'd put a piece in upside-down, and there was no excuse for that kind of mistake."I can't concentrate right."

"Why not?" James glanced at him."You really haven't been concentrating well on anything recently."

"No, I'm worried."Sirius stuck out a hand."Screwdriver."

"Worried about Jenny?" James handed him the tool.

"Yeah.Lily says that she's much better, but she really isn't herself at all."

"Really, could you expect her to be the same?" James squatted next to Sirius."She lost her home, her parents, she almost died…"

"I know."Sirius glanced at the window."Thing is, I really don't know what to do.I want to make her feel better, but I haven't got a clue what to say or do.I don't want to make her feel worse."

"That's wise of you," James said."It is very hard to know what to do… I'm glad Lily seems to know."

"Yeah."Sirius stared off."It's hard to realize that something like that could happen to one of us," he said slowly."Voldemort really is powerful, and I think he's going to make a lot more trouble for us all before he's through." 

James grimaced and rubbed mud off a wheel with a cloth."It's scary to think about."

"And what if this attack is only the first thing that happens to us?"Sirius looked thoughtful."Remember that centaur?"

"How could I forget?She did kind of indicate that we'd have to help face Voldemort."James shivered."I don't really like the idea." 

"Neither do I."

"But it's better than letting Voldemort get away with killing people."James looked at the house again."It's a nice evening.We could see if Jenny would like to come outside for a while…"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sirius jumped to his feet and headed for the door.James followed more slowly.

They helped Jenny outside and into a chair behind the house.She still wasn't able to walk unassisted.The sun was going down behind the woods back of the Potters' house, painting the sky pink and gold.Jenny sighed quietly and closed her eyes for a moment.James glanced at Lily, who shrugged her shoulders.After a moment Lily walked around the side of the house.James followed her.

Jenny looked about when she opened her eyes.She was a bit surprised to see no one but Sirius there_…but I suppose James and Lily wanted some time alone._ She smiled a little.Sirius grinned at her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked softly.

"Well, my body doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did," she said quietly."And I think I'm finally coming to grips with my parents' deaths."She was surprised that she could speak of it so calmly.The thought of what had happened was like a raw wound still, though."And I'm feeling well enough to thank you for what you did."

"You are glad to be alive then?"Sirius looked at her.

"Well," she hesitated."Yes.I am.It wouldn't have helped to be dead, after all.And on a beautiful night like this, I can think that just maybe there might be something left to live for."She looked up at the sky where the first stars were beginning to shine."Yes, I'm glad to be alive."

"And I'm glad you are alive," Sirius said, still in a quiet tone.

"Sirius –what you did for me, I don't know how to thank you for that.I mean, we both know that that spell was dangerous to you… and I'm still not out of danger.Neither are you."She looked at him and was unable to read what was in his eyes.

"Jenny," he said quietly, "if you weren't going to live, I didn't want to either."Jenny didn't answer him; she just lay there.Sirius continued."Jenny, you mean more to me than anyone else in the world."

For some reason, his words had caused Jenny's eyes to start watering.A tear trickled slowly down her cheeks.

"But – but," she sobbed, "but I'm so _ugly_!I'm scarred, I look horrible, all my hair is gone, I may never walk again properly…" and she began to cry.Sirius cupped his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Jenny," he said firmly."I do not care how you look.Your hair will grow back; the scars will heal.Even if they wouldn't, though, I wouldn't care.I love you."And he kissed her, gently.When he drew back, her face was wet with tears but her eyes were shut.Sirius didn't know what to say or whether he'd do the wrong thing. When she opened her eyes, though, she smiled weakly.

"You really love me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Sirius said quickly."I do."Jenny sighed.

"I had hoped so," she admitted."I do love you, Sirius. I've know it for a long time, it seems."

"I guess I have been a bit of an idiot."He grinned sheepishly."Taking out every other girl in the school, when it's obvious to me now the only one I ever really wanted is you."

"Don't worry," she said.Her voice was getting a little weaker, and it was hard to hear her."I won't yell at you this time."She managed a very weak smile.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I want to see the stars."She took his hand."Stay with me?"

"For as long as you like."He smiled, but he didn't think she could see him in the gathering dusk."For always, if I can." 

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was busy as ever, of course, as the friends made their way to the train and an empty compartment.Sirius helped Jenny onto the train, and then he and James pulled on their trunks and the girls'. Five minutes later, the door slid open and Remus and Elsie came in.

"There you are," Elsie said."We looked everywhere."She looked at Jenny and tried to smile."I'm so sorry about what happened to you, Jenny."

"I know, I got your letter."Jenny smiled, not her once-broad smile, but a real smile nonetheless.

"I'm glad to see you are well," Remus said."I was worried when I heard about what happened."

"I'm much better now."The door opened again and Peter came in.He sat down on a seat.

"Well, we're off," James said as the train started."Headed for our very last year at Hogwarts."

"And what may lie ahead?" Sirius wondered."Excitement, danger, adventure…."

"Laughter, explosions, a few pranks on Slytherins…" James grinned.

"Detention…" Jenny suggested, and everyone laughed.Even Peter grinned as they reminisced about the fun they'd had over the past few years.

Settling back into the Hogwarts routine was easy by now.Nothing really had changed, except that they were now the oldest students in the school.James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl, to no one's surprise.Jenny couldn't play Quidditch anymore; she hadn't recovered enough for the grueling requirements of the game, but she came to every practice and cheered louder than anyone else when Gryffindor took the Quidditch Cup for the second year in a row.James, Remus, Sirius and Peter seemed to be in detention every other night; it was as if they wanted to pull three times as many tricks as in any other year, as a sort of finale on their career.The nights when they weren't scrubbing floors or stairs, they were usually pouring over books of complicated spells.When the girls asked what they were doing, they became close-lipped and wouldn't say anything except that they were trying to help future mischief-makers.

"Not that any of them will be as successful as we are," Sirius added one night."I'm sure that the school will give us some sort of memorial."

"It'll be on Filch's tomb; 'died of having to deal with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,'" James suggested. "We've only got a few months left to kill him, though."

"You know, you should really be studying for the NEWTs," Lily reminded them."If you want to get any kind of decent job after school, you'll need to do well on them."

"Of course we'll do well, Lily," James said."You worry too much.Come on, we got thirteen OWLs each."

"Well, you should still study," Jenny put in."Otherwise you'll end up as a Knight Bus driver."

"Actually, that might be fun," Sirius remarked."They do make neat bangs.It might be cool to drive the Knight Bus." 

"I agree," James said, grinning.

"You two are so juvenile," Lily laughed."At least you should make Peter study."

"We'll tell him to," James promised."He can stay in tonight when we go and –what's tonight, Sirius?"

"Something for Snape," Sirius said, his grin widening."We need to decide what."

"Sabotage his cauldron?" James suggested.

"Sounds good to me."Sirius started flipping through books. "A simple spell to melt it as soon as he tries to use it, or a more complicated charm?"

"You are really incorrigible," Elsie said."I've got to go study, though.I just can't concentrate here with all this noise."

The friends all did well on the NEWTs; Sirius and James, as they had said, got very high scores, as did Lily and Jenny, who had spent about every waking moment preparing.Elsie had done almost as well as Remus, and even Peter had somehow managed to scrape up respectable scores.

Then suddenly it was June and the end of school was only weeks away.Even Sirius became half-serious in thinking about the future.For a time, at least, Jenny was to be staying with James and Sirius, but she and Lily had discussed getting jobs and sharing a flat in London in a few months.Lily was not looking forward to going home and staying withPetunia, but she didn't really have a choice.

The day before school ended, an owl came with terrible news.Richard Potter had beenkilled by Voldemort.

None of them went to the banquet.They sat in the common room.Lily tried to comfort James as best she could, but the blow had devastated him.Sirius might have been able to help him, but Sirius, too, had lost the closest person to a father he'd had.None of them spoke much; they just stayed together and tried to comfort one another.

It was very late when James finally spoke.Most of the students had returned and gone to bed.He lifted his head and stared out the dark window.

"Dad always used to joke about us being the last of the Potters," he said."He said we were once a great wizarding family, but now we were the only ones left.But now he's gone, too, and I'm the last Potter."Lily looked at Jenny, wondering helplessly what to say.Sirius didn't answer James.James' face hardened.

"Voldemort, you better get ready," he said, making a fist and shaking it. "For what you have done, I will hunt you down and destroy you.I will stop you, no matter what."

"And so will I," Sirius growled.

"And I," Remus added.

"And I," Lily and Jenny said together.

"Me too," Elsie said, and "Me too," Peter squeaked finally.James looked at his friends.

"A pact, then?That as long as any of us are alive, and Voldemort is too, we'll fight him?"

"A pact," Sirius agreed.And the others nodded.

That is the end of the Mischief Makers!Congratulations are in order to you all for reading it.Double Trouble is also nearing an end, and I can finally post more because now I've explain some very important things.Almost done with this series!

** **

**J. K. Rowling owns and created and must write about Harry Potter and all his friends, enemies, relations, teachers, and other assorted creatures which appear in her books.Everyone who isn't there, belongs to me.**

** **

**Many many thanks to Blaise, the best beta-reader in the world, for all the work she put in on this story, especially the last part.Thank you for making me see what could be here, and what should not.**

** **

**Now is the time for all good lurkers to come and review my story…. I really appreciate it when you do, guys, your feedback really helps me.**


End file.
